Dirty Little Secret
by Won-Chan108
Summary: Kyoya Tategami has always hated Ginga Hagane. But one day Kyoya finally found out about Ginga's dirty little secret . "Pain", and lots of it. The sadistic lion agrees to keep it a secret only if Ginga becomes his pet. Now Ginga is at Kyoya's mercy to keep it a secret. But as their sexual relationship continues, Kyoya slowly begins to have feelings for Ginga he didn't have before.
1. The Secret

**Dirty Little Secret**

**A KyoyaxGinga Story. Don't like, then don't read! ENJOY!**

**The following chapter contains: normal yaoi and pain**

**Kyoya's P.O.V.**

My name is Kyoya Tategami. I am 13 and I am no longer the leader of the Face Hunters.

I am a lone wolf and I don't work with anybody. I don't need anybody either. Friends? Hah, don't make me laugh. I already have to deal with Benkei, I don't need to be dealing with more people like him.

Besides, I only have one goal in life: to defeat my biggest rival.

I can picture that annoying smile of his now..

That odd flame red hair of his, his Pegasis bandana that never leaves his forehead, his stupid scarf flowing in the wind, and his annoying voice always saying words of hope.

But aside from all those things, I've never beaten him..**ever**. He's not even anything special, just a scrawny blader who wants to be friends with everyone.

His name.. is Ginga Hagane.

I can't stand losing to him! That kind smile on his face makes me sick like he's looking down on me. And I hate how he only battles for fun, does he have any idea what he could gain with power like that.

I still remember when I first met him back in the Face Hunter's hideout. He defeated my whole gang with only one attack. I don't even think he used his special move.

Then when it was my turn to battle, that bandana boy still beat me even when I had the advantage on the tower. My Rock Leone was beaten for the first time ever by his Storm Pegasis.

After that, I thought if I went on a private journey on training with my Rock Leone, I'd be able to gain the strength I needed to battle Ginga. I even had help from this Doji guy at Dark Nebula.

Doji was a man with a purple suit and glasses. He had this powerful bey called Dark Wolf. I lost to him, so I owed him by doing whatever he told me to do.

That man made me climb out of a canyon infested with wild animals, especially wolves. After conquering that, I no longer feared anything and I unlocked my true inner beast.

I felt like- no, I _was_ a lion! When Leone and I finally became one, I tried to use my new power to defeat Ginga. But I still lost..

During that second battle with him, it pissed me off even more. Ginga only tried to win so he could "help" me from what I had become and to "save" Leone from getting hurt.

I hate him so much!

Now, here I am in some weird bey store upstairs.

"Uuugh.." I was sitting up in bed. My arms, chest, and stomach hurt so much. It felt like they were throbbing.

I was still suffering from my past battles and training. It's been nothing but Hell for me lately.

I looked around the room. There was a table, few windows with blue curtains, some food for me on a tray and Leone right next to it.

I felt my chest, there were bandages on my chest and biceps, "What the..?" that Madoka girl must've done this.

She and Benkei had visited me earlier too.

Hn, whatever. I need to get out of here before they start bothering me again.

I slid out of bed and put my torn black shirt on and long green jacket. I ate the sandwiches provided for me and then grabbed Leone.

I checked the performance tip, the crack was gone. Just staring at my bey made me think of Ginga.

Hmph, just because he helped Leone doesn't mean we're friends.

I put Leone away and walked downstairs and out of the store.

I looked around, things seemed back to normal and the skies had cleared up.

Where to next?

I walked up the block until I saw a certain someone run up from around the corner. It was that redheaded son of a bitch himself, Ginga Hagane.

"_Ginga! Wait! Just please tell us what's wrong!"_ those voices. It must've been Madoka and that shrimp Kenta.

Damn, if they find me I'll never hear the end of it. I hid next to the wall of the store so I would be out of their line of sight.

"You guys.." Ginga spoke, "I know you're worried about me, but this is something I have to do."

"Please let us help you on your journey!" Kenta spoke up, "Tell us more about Dark Nebula! How do you know that Doji guy?"

Ginga knowing about Dark Nebula? I gotta hear this.

"The thing is.. Doji one day attacked my home, Koma Village, when I was young." He looked down at his feet, "And not only that, but he took something from us known as a Forbidden Bey."

A Forbidden Bey?

"_A Forbidden Bey? B-B-Bull, what the heck is that Ginga?"_ Benkei's here too?! I **definitely **need to stay hidden then.

"Yes, a Forbidden Bey. It was sealed off and locked away in a cave from greedy people like the ones in Dark Nebula." Ginga then tightened his fists, "But we failed. I can't just sit here knowing Dark Nebula is using the Forbidden Bey for their own selfish purposes.

"Ginga.." I heard Kenta's voice.

They began understanding why Ginga needed to leave so badly.

Hmph, sounds like a load of crap to me. How can those fools believe such a stupid story? A Forbidden bey? Please!

What makes it so forbidden anyway?

But then again, that goody-goody Ginga isn't the type of person to lie. And it **is** Dark Nebula afterall..

Alright, I should go too. I want to settle the score with that bastard Doji. I should go get my things and get ready.

"Oh, I know Ginga!" said Benkei, "Let's go ask Kyoya for help with the Dark Nebula. He should know the way there, and with his powerful strength we'll be unstoppable!"

Ginga smiled and nodded, "Okay, let's go find him."

Ugh, I need to get out of here **fast**.

**Dark Nebula. . .**

I seemed to have arrived early. Ginga and the others finally managed to show up. I wasn't waiting on them or anything, I just didn't think Doji's security would be so intense.

There were helicopters, men, and other bladers surrounding the place.

The minute that bandana boy arrived; he, Benkei, and that shrimp launched their beys at enemy.

Kenta surprisingly pushed some bladers away, Benkei and Ginga smashed through the men, and Madoka did nothing.

They were surrounding by millions of beys being launched from the helicopters.

Oh well, I guess this is the best they can do. I might as well lend a hand.

I got out my bey, "GO, LEONE!"

The minute my green bey hit the ground near the others, I began with Lion Gale Force Wall right away.

Ginga gasped at it, "This bey-! It could only belong to one person!"

I swiftly landed out of the tree I was hiding in. I rose to my feet to control my tornados better, "GO LEONE, BLOW THEM ALL AWAAAAY!"

The helicopters were being blown left and right far away from us. Once everything cleared up, it looked safe enough to enter the castle-like building.

I caught Leone and put it away.

Ginga was the first to run up to me, "Kyoya!" he smiled brightly at me.

"Hn, I didn't come here to help." His smile annoys me so much.

Madoka pouted, "Geez, we were looking all over for you! Do you know how long it took us to find this place?!"

"Yeah, the whole city pitched in to help us today!" said Kenta.

Benkei sobbed, "Kyo-ya~, where'd you go~?!"

"Hmph, not my problem." I scoffed, "I'm only here to settle the score with Doji and leave."

"Man you're selfish." Madoka groaned.

"Hey now," Ginga shrugged, "all that matters is that you're here now. The more bladers we have on our side, the better. Right guys?"

The others nodded and agreed with him.

Hmph, there he goes with one of those goody-goody sayings of his.

I made my way to Dark Nebula's door, "Whatever, let's get a move on already!" I ran up ahead.

"Got it!" Ginga ran up ahead beside me.

The others were slower than us, so there was some distance between us.

We entered the building and began running up really long halls trying not to trigger any traps.

I looked over at Ginga. Ugh, he even smiles when he runs. Doesn't he take anything seriously? Wait, he doesn't think I'm doing this all for him, does he?!

"Hey Ginga," I growled.

"Hm? What's wrong Kyoya?" he glanced at me as he ran.

"Don't think you and I are friends, got that? As soon as we're done here, I'm leaving. Got it?"

He gave me a confused look, "Uhh..okay." he resumed looking ahead with a confused frown on his face.

Hmph, I was just making my point. If I don't tell him this now I'll never get rid of him later.

As we ran through the building for about an hour or two, we triggered many traps. The floors would move, beys came out of the wall, DN bladers would attack us, and we'd constantly have to protect Madoka.

It was getting on my nerves, I don't have time for all these weak battles. How long until I get my revenge on this place?!

Along our journey through this stupid maze, Ginga went off on his own to find Doji instead. I had beaten some twins earlier, (Dan and Reiki), while Madoka and the other two stayed behind to deal with security.

We should all be meeting up soon if Madoka can hack through the system. Hn, I didn't know that little girl could even do that.

"Where are the others? I'm getting pretty sick of all these traps." I got out Leone, "Fine, I'll just have to make my own way through."

"_KYOYA!"_ I heard three familiar voices.

"Huh?" I turned around.

They made it after all. Madoka had out her mini blue lap top, "Geez, don't be hasty, I know the way to the top of Dark Nebula."

I'm so sick of her nagging me. Who does she think she is anyway?

After tapping on her laptop, a door opened.

"It's this way, c'mon!"

Had to give her credit. I was a little impressed.

As we ran up the dark hallway, the other end of it got brighter. I could feel the ground shaking and feel some intense bey energy.

"Tch, we're close alright." I grunted. It had to be Ginga Hagane, no one has that amount of power but him. Not even Doji can beat his strength.

Finally we were at the top.

We spotted Ginga, Doji, and some weird guy right away.

"Ginga!" Kenta and Madoka waved.

When I saw his face, I was taken back.

Ginga didn't have that stupid smile anymore. He was mad at something. His bey spirit was burning more than ever.

I looked at what he was looking at. Some weird guy wearing black leather and a white cape. Just who is this freak? And what's with that weird red and white hair?

"Hn, long time no see Ginga Hagane." He smirked down at him.

"Ginga glared up at him, "Grrr, Ryuga!"

"Aaw, what's wrong? You still hate me?"

"Of course I do! You're the one person I'll never forgive!" Ginga yelled. He got out is bey Pegasus and pointed it at him.

The other guy did the same with some weird silver bey, "Don't be hasty now, there's a stadium right over there." He jumped over to the giant stadium that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "Let's get started, shall we?"

Ginga nodded and followed him, "Fine by me!"

Kenta and Madoka looked sad, "Ginga.."

"Did he even notice us?" Kenta whimpered.

"I'm sure he did, he's just tense is all." Said Benkei, "Now c'mon, as his friends we have to go and support him."

The three of them nodded and walked over the metal bridge to the stadium too.

Hmph, I'm no friend of Ginga at all. But I'm a little intrigued by this new side of his. I've never seen him get this mad before.

Whoever this Ryuga guy is, he must've done something pretty horrible to get Ginga like this.

I stood to the side with the other three as Ryuga and Ginga began their battle.

Doji watched with a smirk on his face, a part of me wants to take down this bastard now, but another part of me wants to see Ginga battle like his life depended on it.

Ryuga started off, "3, 2, 1.."

He and Ginga launched at the same time, "LET IT RIP!"

Their beys clashed head on. And when they broke away, I gasped.

Benkei's jaw dropped, "Th-That bey is-!"

Madoka analyzed it, "It's spinning to the left! Reverse rotation! I've never seen anything like this!"

I wonder.. is this the so called "Forbidden Bey" Ginga mentioned. Then that means..the story he told was real.

"GO PEGASIS!" Ginga charged head-on with multiple attacks.

That's not like him at all. Why is he attacking so blindly right away?

"Hn, is that the best you can do Ginga? Allow me to show you how it's done!" Ryuga summoned three purple dragons from his bey, "LIGHTNING L-DRAGO!"

So that's what the bey's called.

The silver bey crushed Pegasis and clashed into it heavily. The impact sent Ginga flying, literally.

His thin body soared backwards until he was hanging off the stadium, "AAAAAAAAH!"

Ryuga laughed, "Don't be such a light-weight Ginga, hurry up and make your move."

This guy isn't merciful at all. It's not that I care for Ginga or anything, but he doesn't deserve to die **especially** over a bey battle.

"GINGA!" Madoka and Kenta tried to run over and help him back up.

Ginga hung by the silver rail, "No, stay away! I got this!" He used all his muscles to push his body back on top of the building.

"Ginga.." Kenta looked worried.

The redhead panted on his knees when he finally reached the top. The battle went on Ginga looked exhausted.

That Ryuga guy didn't have a scratch on him.

Dammit, what's taking Ginga so long to beat this guy?! If he can beat me twice, then beating this weird guy should be easy!

"Haa.. haaa.. Hang in there Pegasis." He panted.

"Hn, Pegasis can't do anything to L-Drago. What a worthless bey, maybe you should ask your daddy for a better one." He then smirked darkly, "Oh right, you don't even _have_ a daddy anymore, do you?!"

After he said that Ginga balled his fists and growled, "What did you say..?"

Hm?

I gasped a little when I saw Ginga's new face.

It was twisted with anger and hate. His eyes were red and a maddening aura surrounded him.

"REPEAT THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU! DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY!" he growled.

"I'll say it as many times as I want to. And don't blame me, blame that pathetic father of yours. Since he was weak," he pointed at Ginga, "then it's pretty obvious his son would be weak too!"

Ginga got really pissed at that, "GRRRR, PEGASIIIIS!"

I looked down at the stadium, Pegasis was bouncing around and jittering. This is bad, Ginga's attitude is not only affecting him, but his bey too!

"CRUSH HIM PEGASIS, SEND THIS BASTARD TO HELL!" he called out.

Pegasis began attacking L-Drago repeatedly like crazy.

Why is Ginga losing his cool like this?! There is no way in hell this kid is gonna win with brute force.

Madoka called out to him, "Ginga, calm down! You're hurting Pegasis! You can't keep pushing on like this!"

"SHUT UP!" he glared at Madoka with twisted red eyes, "KEEP GOING PEGASIIIIS!"

"Ginga.." she looked like she was gonna cry.

I've never seen him treat his friends like this. It's okay if I do it, but Ginga's another story.

"Kuhahaaaahaahah!" Ryuga laughed happily, "That's it, keep attacking again and again! Feed L-Drago more!" he looked like he was getting stronger.

Dammit, he's tormenting Ginga on purpose. Why doesn't Ginga see this?!

"GINGA, SNAP OUT OF IT!" my voice finally came out. I'm not worried, it's just that this battle is just pissing me off is all.

Ginga ignored, "RAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

After a few minutes, Ginga finally pushed himself too far. L-Drago was still spinning while Pegasis was wobbling.

Ginga was panting and his energy was running out.

"What's wrong Ginga? Is that all you got? Come at me more!" Ryuga smirked.

Ginga looked hopelessly at the stadium, "What..should I do?"

HUH?! What'd he just say?!

Ginga looked so frustrated and confused. His anger was gone and was now replaced with fear, "What should I do? I just.. I just don't know what to do anymore."

What?! No, that can't be it! Doesn't he have an ace up his sleeve or something?!

"Hmph, boring Ginga. If you're giving up, then let me put you out of your misery." Ryuga summoned balls of purple light into his hands, "Dark Move: Soaring Emperor **Bite Strike**!"

Ginga just stared up at the purple dragon in fear, "AAAAAAH!"

L-Drago smacked hard into Pegasus, creating an explosion and lightning struck down into the stadium.

I had to step back a little. This battle was really intense.

Once the smoke cleared up, the battle was over.

Pegasis landed near the defeated Ginga. Ryuga caught his L-Drago and laughed like a cocky bastard, "Hmph, that was fun. Thanks for restoring my L-Drago, Ginga!"

Ginga gasped a little. He was on his hands and knees. He breathed in some air and refused to look Ryuga in the face.

That..coward!

Ryuga walked off with Doji, "See ya around Ginga! Hopefully you take my advice and get a better bey. Ahahahahaaaa!"

Doji and Ryuga disappeared.

Kenta and Madoka cowered near Benkei. They were partially too scared to approach Ginga now, and partially wanted to give him space.

I can't believe Ginga finally lost.

"Uuu.."

Huh? What's he doing?

The redhead's nails dug into the floor and his eyes shut tight, "I'm sorry.. I lost.. I'm sorry.." I saw droplets hit the floor and stain it.

Was Ginga.. crying?

I took a step closer. He was.

"UUuuUUU hic.. AAAAH! HAAAA!" He cried loudly into the sky. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Teardrop after teardrop, nonstop.

I was taken aback by this. I could feel my heart race.

This was my first time ever seeing Ginga without that stupid smile on his face. His crying face gave me shivers.

I clenched my fists and couldn't take my eyes off of him as he wailed.

His face was filled with shame and regret, and his body was too. His bey spirit was broken and now he was a complete mess.

"PEGA- AAH! PEGASIIIIS!" he continued to cry out in that sweet voice. It was loud but it sounded so weak and defeated, just like he was now.

What is this I'm feeling? I don't know why, but I'm happy. Actually, I'm excited.

"Ky-Kyoya.." Benkei whispered.

"Hn?" I turned my head.

"Why're you smiling like that?"

I could feel my fangs show in the smirk I had on my face. How long was my face like this? I don't even know.

I didn't know the answer the Benkei's question. I just kept watching Ginga, watching him struggle.

It made my heart race faster and excite me more. And it felt good.

Could it be that I want to break Ginga too, the same way Ryuga did?

Ginga stood up crying and sniffling as he held Pegasis in his hand, "I'm s-sorry..hic..It's all my fault.. Pegas-sis." He squeaked.

I was so captivated by Ginga now, "Just what.. do I want to do him?" I asked out loud.

**Nighttime in Metal Bey City (Normal P.O.V.)**

Kyoya was sitting on the roof of an old building. He'd sit there occasionally to watch over Metal Bey City to have alone time.

He stared off into the distance as he sat next to the full white moon.

'_That feeling I had a yesterday..'_ Kyoya felt on his heart, _'Why did I feel that way?'_

It had been a day since they infiltrated Dark Nebula.

Madoka finished fixing their beys, Kenta and Benkei were doing their best to cheer Ginga up, but Ginga was nowhere to be found tonight.

Kyoya sighed and continued to look down on Metal Bey City. The city lights shined over the river.

He was about to call it a day and leave until he saw someone near the bridge.

"Is that.." he stood up and his lioness eyes got a closer look, "Ginga."

The redhead walked along the sidewalk with his green travel sac on his back. He let out a sigh. Kyoya could tell he was still depressed about losing.

The redhead slid down in the grass to lie down near the river like he did every day.

"Hn, it looks like my prey isn't feeling so well." He smirked and left his things behind, "I think I'll go pay him a visit."

Kyoya was also curious to know what caused that "exciting" feeling from yesterday, and he figured Ginga had something to do with it.

He jumped down from roof to roof to save all that walking.

Once he reached the sidewalk, he walked up ahead with his hands in his pockets.

'_There he is..'_ Kyoya could see Ginga from the distance.

He was lying in the grass staring up at the sky.

The lion teen reached the riverbank, "Hey Ginga!"

The redhead sat up immediately and turned around, "Kyoya?! What're you doing here?"

"Hn, I was just passing by. What're **you** doing?"

Ginga forced a smile, "Oh y'know.. just doing nothing."

"Really?" he smirked, "Because I overheard from Benkei that you can't beyblade anymore. What's this I hear that you lost to one of Kenta's friends?"

Ginga's smile faded away and he looked glum.

"Kenta's friends are like 9 or 10 years old! That's pathetic!" he growled, "Get yourself together!"

Ginga mumbled, "I know, it's just.." he looked back ahead at the river, "That battle with Ryuga really did a number on me. After training for so many years, I didn't think I'd lose."

Kyoya walked down near Ginga, "Of course you were gonna lose. Did you even see how you were battling out there? You were completely out of control!"

The redhead stood up and walked closer near the river, "I know, but I couldn't help it." He picked up some rocks and began skipping them across the water, "Ryuga's the one person I'll never forgive."

"What's your deal with that guy anyway?" For Ginga to get crazy like that, it made Kyoya curious.

"I can't tell you that." The redhead kept skipping the rocks.

"Hmph, now I really wanna know." Kyoya sat on the grass and watched him skip rocks, "But you heard us trying to warn you to calm down. Why didn't you listen?"

Ginga said nothing and kept skipping rocks.

"Now because you didn't listen, that Ryuga guy crushed you. He made you look like a fool and really messed you up."

The last rock Ginga threw didn't skip, ". . ." he stared off into the river while listening to Kyoya.

'_Oh, did I hit a nerve?'_ Kyoya noticed his reaction and kept going, "He purposely taunted you and you fell for it like a dog. You even let L-Drago push you around and drain your energy."

"Kyoya.."

"Hn?" he waited to see Ginga's new reaction.

The redhead faced him but couldn't look him in the eye. He had a sad expression. His cheeks were blushing and he was fighting back his tears, "C-Can we not talk about this anymore?"

Kyoya's heart began racing fast again, _'Hn, this is it! The feeling I was searching for.'_

Ginga went under the huge metal bridge. His green sac was leaning against the metal wall waiting for him.

"I guess I'll leave now." He picked up his faded green sac.

Little did he know that Kyoya was right behind him. The lion teen turned Ginga around by the shoulder and roughly pinned him against the wall under the bridge.

He had his hand resting on the wall and his body in Ginga's way, keeping one hand in his pocket.

The redhead kept his arms on his sides as he looked up confused at the lion teen. Kyoya's smirk was back and it was scaring him.

"Ky-Kyoya.."

The lion teen had a faded look in his blue eyes. He panted a little under his breath. Ginga stared up at him like a scared baby deer caught by a lion.

That look of nervousness and fear excited Kyoya, "Hey Ginga," he leaned closer into his face, "try crying for me again."

"Huh?! What kind of question is that?" Ginga tried backing away more but the wall was in the way, "Y-You're a bit too close to me."

Kyoya stared into Ginga's eyes for a while, and on instinct just kissed him.

His smooth lips pressed against Ginga's soft lips. The redhead's face blushed more at this.

Kyoya was wondering himself, _'Why am I kissing him? And why does this feel so right?'_ he pulled away confused, but kept his body in place.

"I-I'm sorry.. but I don't like you in that way." Ginga looked away, "C-Could we at least start off as friends first?" he thought maybe Kyoya was confused or lost maybe.

"Hn, I'm not gay." He gripped Ginga's chin, "But you let me do it anyway, so how about another?"

Kyoya took the kiss further and his tongue slipped into Ginga's mouth. His body completely moved on instinct. He hadn't done this with anyone before.

Ginga was turning different shades of red as Kyoya's tongue massaged against his.

Ginga tugged hard on Kyoya's torn shirt, "K- Aaah!" he forced the kiss to break, "Kyoya, I'm a boy!"

He licked his lips, "Hn, like I didn't notice. Of course you're a boy."

"Then stop doing this sort of thing with me." Ginga shyly looked down at his feet, "I don't like it."

Kyoya noticed the blush on Ginga's face was spreading and tears were welling up in his eyes. He knew if he just kept pushing Ginga some more, he'd eventually crack.

Kyoya gripped Ginga's jaws tightly and forced an even harder kiss. He completely dominated the redhead's mouth.

He let out cries and small moans for Kyoya to stop, but the beast kept going. Saliva began to drip down their chins.

'_This feeling.. I'm excited again. Kissing Ginga feels so good.'_ Kyoya had no idea why he was thinking these strange thoughts, but it felt right.

"Nnnmm..gaaahh mmph!" The redhead really wanted it to end. He needed to breathe and get away from Kyoya. This kiss was really scaring him, "Nnn!"

Kyoya immediately broke the kiss, "Tch!" he felt a sharp sting on his bottom lip. He broke the kiss and stared at Ginga.

The redhead had started crying again and there was a small stain of blood on his bottom lip.

'Oh I see, he bit me.' Kyoya licked his bloody lip and smirked, "That's more like it Ginga." His miserable face was really turning the lion teen on.

The redhead sobbed and covered his trembling lips, "Th-That was.. m-my first kiss. I didn't like it Kyoya!"

"Oh really, it was? Thanks for letting me have it. Now let me bite you too." He forced Ginga to turn his head so he could see his ear, "But first, a little taste." He leaned in and licked the shell of Ginga's ear.

"Haaa!" Ginga's skin jolted and it gave him goose bumps, "St-Stop.. this feels weird!"

He kept licking and licking, "Well weird could be a good thing." He smirked and whispered into Ginga's ear, "You seem to be enjoying this, considering you just lost big time to that Ryuga guy."

The redhead cringed at the subject, he didn't want to think about that..not now.

Kyoya continued to whisper huskily in his ear, "I'll never forget how pathetic you looked as he crushed you. Treating you like a rag doll and breaking you until you couldn't stand."

"Kyoya..stop it!" he sobbed, the truth hurt Ginga.. a lot.

"But then I realized something."

"?" Ginga held his breath for a few seconds.

"You love being treated that way, don't you?" He bit into Ginga's ear.

"Haaaaa!" he cried out and gripped tightly on Kyoya's shirt and jacket, "St-Stop! Nnn! Don't bite i-it!" he moaned.

Kyoya liked how Ginga sounded, _'Hn, that's a voice I've never heard before. Could it be he's actually enjoying this?'_

Kyoya bit even harder on Ginga.

The redhead moaned loudly, "AAAAHH! HAAAA!" His body sunk a little, but Kyoya refused to let him go.

His knee shifted between Ginga's legs.

Kyoya released his bite when he felt something poking him, "Oh what's this? Hn, did you get hard Ginga?"

His cheeks burned bright red. He said nothing and hoped Kyoya would just let him go.

"Was it from when I kissed you earlier?" he smirked at how Ginga wouldn't look at him, "Was it from when I licked your ear? Or could it be.." his fangs showed, "the pain you imagined from battling Ryuga?"

Ginga's eyes went wide a little and a small gasp escaped his lips. He breathed in some air and said nothing.

'_Nailed it..'_ Kyoya knew right away what was going on, "If you're not gonna talk, then I might as well punish you." He saw Ginga's bitten ears. It had red teeth marks that looked painful.

Kyoya's right index finger and thumb gripped the ear and gave it a pinch.

Ginga moaned some more, "Nnnn!" he covered his mouth.

"Oh no ya don't.." Kyoya removed Ginga's hand and continued to tease his ear.

"NNNNnaaah! L-Let go haa of m-me!" he panted and moaned.

"Be honest Ginga, you love the rush of clashing bey battles. The harsh treatment you receive when your opponent wants to crush you." He smirked, "But now I know what **really** seems to turn you on."

The redhead winced and whimpered, "Shut up..aah..n-not another word!"

"Pain," he pinched and tugged on Ginga's ear, "_That's _your dirty little secret, isn't it?!"

The redhead cried more and moaned louder, "Hic..stop it..please..Aah, I just want to l-leave.." he sobbed.

Kyoya felt such a rush from all of this, _'This is it! This is what I wanted!'_ he panted a little, _'I want to see Ginga break. I want to crush him until he never shows that dumb smile again! I want to push him more, hurt him more, and touch him more.'_

Ginga drooled a little as his body was slowly melting into the pain.

'_Hn, even this expression is nice.'_ He noticed how Ginga was starting to enjoy this, "Hn, you little masochist."

The redhead sobbed quietly until Kyoya was satisfied with ridiculing him like this. As another few minutes passed, he decided to let the redhead go.

"I guess this punishment is more like a reward to you." He let go of Ginga's ear, "You don't have to thank me."

Ginga covered his violated ear and glared at Kyoya, "Grrr!"

"What're you getting mad at me for? You didn't even resist." He shrugged, "If you really hated it, then why didn't you call out for help? Or launch your bey at me? Or run away?"

The redhead stared at him heatedly and then shoved Kyoya away. The lion teen took a step back as Ginga gathered his things.

He stood behind Ginga, not feeling guilty.

"But I loved the expressions you were making." Kyoya smirked, "They're really cute, Ginga. And so are you." He licked his lips.

Ginga shivered with disgust and ran away with his green sac on his back.

Kyoya walked from under the large metal bridge and stared up at the big white moon still in the night sky.

"Ginga Hagane huh. I finally know your little secret and one of your weaknesses." He had a lot in store for the redhead now, "I think I just found the perfect prey I've been searching for."

His lioness eyes glowed blue in the night.

**To Be Continued. . .**

**Urrrgh, I can't believe this took 4 days to type! It should've only taken me one. Darn, I wanted you guys to enjoy this on New Years. Oh well, January 5****th**** isn't so bad either.**

**Well, what do you guys think? An S&M Story filled with lots of KyoyaxGinga!**

**Be sure to review! And if this isn't enough, check out my other new story "True Tears" it's a RyugaxGinga fanfic though.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Won-Chan**


	2. The Deal

**Dirty Little Secret**

**A KyoyaxGinga Story. Don't like, then don't read! ENJOY!**

**The following chapter contains: HOT YAOI! BoyxBoy, slight-rape, bondage, and toys**

A day had passed since Kyoya and Ginga met under the bridge. Kyoya planned to find Ginga and tease him some more, it was fun playing with his prey.

But for some reason..Ginga was nowhere to be found.

The gang had gathered in Madoka's father's store, B-Pit, to find the redhead.

The little brunette was sitting at her computer desk. Benkei and Kenta stood close by her while Kyoya kept his distance on the other side of the room.

Madoka had a worried look, "Ginga? I don't know where he's gone."

"Where'd that guy run off to anyway? He could've at least told us." Said Benkei.

"It can't be helped. After that tough battle with Ryuga, it's only natural for him to disappear like this." Said Madoka.

Kyoya leaned against the wall with his hands in his pants pockets, _'Ginga..'_

Kenta shyly raised his hand, "U-Um..I think I know where Ginga went."

"What? You do?!" Madoka and Benkei gasped.

The little boy nodded, "It's just a hunch, but I think Ginga went back to Koma Village."

"His hometown?" Benkei raised a brow, "Why there?"

"I had a talk with Ginga last night." Kenta gave a confused look, "He had bumped into me while running like his life depended on it. I wonder what spooked him."

Kyoya sweatdropped and looked away, "Hnnn.."

"So anyways, Ginga told me all about his past and why he'll never forgive Ryuga. It all started in Koma Village, so I think that's where he's headed now."

'_Hn, so he told this shrimp about his past but he couldn't tell me? I swear Ginga when I find you..'_ Kyoya growled to himself.

Madoka snapped her fingers, "Of course! It's homesickness! Good thinking Kenta, but we can't just let Ginga go like this. We're his friends, we gotta stick together."

Benkei and Kenta nodded in agreement, "That's right!"

Madoka began typing on her computer, "Let's see.. Koma, Koma, Koma, ah! Found it!" she opened up a map, "Hmm, it's hard to read, but it **is** north of here. You boys still want to try going there?"

"B-B-Bull! I don't care, map or no map WE'RE GOING!" Benkei pumped his fist in the air.

Kenta nodded, "Let's go Madoka!"

She copied the map onto her travel-sized mini laptop, "Okay, just let me pack some things first."

Benkei walked over to Kyoya, "Kyoya-buddy, are you coming with us too?"

"Hn, fine."

"Really?!" Kenta exclaimed. He and Madoka never really considered Kyoya as a friend or a nice guy.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I just have nothing else to do." He scoffed and left the store.

Madoka and Kenta sweatdropped, "Ugh, he's so dishonest.."

As Kyoya walked up the sidewalk with his head down, a small smirk crept onto his face, _'Don't think I'll let you escape so easily Ginga Hagane. Things are just getting interesting around here and I refuse to let you go.'_

Benkei ran up behind him, "Wait for me Kyoya!"

**. . .**

Madoka, Benkei, Kenta, and Kyoya were going through Hell trying to find Koma Village. Benkei got chased by bees, Kenta and Madoka were getting cramps, and Kyoya was losing his patience.

They had traveled over bridges, through tall grassy fields, and many forests.

They would split up occasionally with Kenta and Madoka, and Kyoya and Benkei, but they still couldn't find anything.

Along their journey they met a mysterious boy named Hyoma. Hyoma had curly light-violet hair and was a very skilled liar.

After many tricks and traps, Kyoya finally got him to spill the beans about where Koma Village was.

Hyoma revealed that he was from Koma, knew the way, and was even a childhood friend of Ginga. It shocked the others and seemed to piss Kyoya off even more.

As they walked underground through tunnels, they finally reached light and were at another forest.

"Are we there yeeet?" Madoka whined.

"I thought you knew the way." Benkei accused, "Or was that a lie too?"

"No, it's right up ahead. Look!" Hyoma pointed up ahead.

There was a clearing and they saw small houses.

Kenta brightened up and ran up ahead, "Ginga!"

Madoka and Benkei ran up ahead as well. Even Kyoya ran with them. Hyoma took his time walking behind them.

When they reached Koma Village, the place was deserted.

"Where **is** everybody?"

"Probably indoors, it's a small village y'know." Hyoma informed.

"_Who are you intruders?!"_ yelled a manly voice.

"Wh-Who was that?" Kenta whimpered.

"_Leave this village now, or punishment will be given!"_

Kyoya looked around, "Look buddy, come out! You want a fight? I'll give you one!"

Madoka exclaimed, "Don't tempt him Kyoya!"

Hyoma sweatdropped looking up on a roof, "Stop scaring them Hokuto. They're friends of Ginga, you can trust them."

"_Hokuto_, who's that?" asked Benkei.

"_Oh, friends of Ginga?"_ the shadowy figure hoped down from the roof and walked up to the gang, _"Are you sure Hyoma?"_

"No..way.." Kyoya stared down at him wide-eyed.

Hokuto was a talking dog. Not a man, **a dog**.

Madoka smiled brightly, "Cutie!"

"So why are you people here?" Hokuto asked. He still didn't trust them.

Hyoma explained, "They're here to see Ginga, Hokuto."

Madoka ran up to him and began petting Hokuto's white fur, "Aaaw! So cute, so fluffy! Good boy, good boy!"

Hokuto let out pleasured groans and barks. His ears were his weakness.

Hyoma sweatdropped, "Hokuto.."

"Amazing! A talking dog!" she got out her laptop to scan him, "I just have to check your data! What breed are you? What's up with your vocal chords? How high is your IQ?"

Hokuto shut her laptop with his paw, "ENOUGH! LEAVE MY DATA ALONE! Sheesh, there are plenty of talking dogs on TV, kid."

Kenta approached him, "Um, just who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. Everyone, this is Hokuto. He's a childhood friend of Ginga as well. He cares for the children here in the village." Hyoma explained.

He grunted, "That aside, why'd you bring these kids here again?"

Kenta informed, "We're trying to find our friend, Ginga. Do you know where he is? Please tell us."

"Ginga? He went off to train in the mountains hours ago. Sorry.."

"Well then, can you take us there?" Kyoya grunted, "We came a long way just to find this village, don't think we're gonna stop now."

Benkei backed him up, "That's right!"

Hokuto let out a sigh, "Alright, if you insist. Follow me. I know where we can wait for Ginga to come back."

**Gates. . .**

The Koma gates were huge wooden doors that lead to the sacred mountains of Pegasis's birth place.

The set of wooden doors could only be opened by a bey. The gang managed to get through with Benkei, Kenta, Hyoma, and Kyoya's teamwork.

The four beys budged the doors open and the gang ran inside before the doors could close again.

Hokuto lead the way, "The waiting spot should be up ahead."

Kenta shivered a little, "It's so cold, did Ginga really come this way?"

"Of course, that boy has his father's blood after all. Nothing can stop that stubborn fool."

Madoka giggled, "Yeah, that sounds just like him."

Kyoya continued to look down as he walked, _'Ginga, so you're stronger than I thought you were huh. You never cease to grab my attention.'_

"Hm? Are you smiling?" Hyoma asked.

"Wha-?! No!" Kyoya growled and walked up ahead with Hokuto.

Hyoma shrugged, "Was it something I said?"

"He's always like that." Kenta sweatdropped.

Madoka nodded with him.

Just then, the group reached the waiting point near a large boulder. They saw a familiar silhouetted shadow on their path.

The gang looked up and Benkei pointed, "Look!"

There, on top of the giant rock, stood a reborn blader. One who successfully climbed the mountain and came back alive ready to beyblade yet again.

He wore a tan cloak over his clothes that had bits of melted snow on it. But he still wore that same Pegasis bandana on his forehead.

Madoka and Kenta smiled, "Thank goodness..Thank goodness you're okay!"

Benkei grinned up at him.

Hyoma smiled, "You sure know how to worry people."

Hokuto sighed, "Honestly.."

Kyoya stared up at him with shocked blue eyes. He ignored the others and felt like as if the only people there were himself and blader before him.

'_It's really him..'_ he continued to stare up at him.

The redhead stared back with his golden eyes. He wasn't smiling, but it was clear on his face that he had unlocked his long lost blader's spirit.

The redhead raised his Storm Pegasis high in the air and the metal shined in the light. Let his name be known..

Ginga Hagane.

**Ginga's House. . .**

After having a little Barbeque party outside to welcome Ginga back. Everybody went inside his house.

Kenta hugged him tightly, "Giiingaaa!"

The redhead patted his back with a chuckle, "Hey buddy! Sorry, did I worry you?"

"Of course you did! Don't ever do that again!"

"I said I was sorry!"

They were in Ginga's living room on the couch. There was a table, two recliner chairs, and a doorway that lead to the kitchen.

Hyoma was in there putting the leftovers in the fridge. Benkei sat at the table chowing down on the other bits of barbeque.

Hyoma peeked into the living room, "You all must be tired, you sure came a long way to get here huh. Why not spend the night?"

"Really, _here_?!" Kenta looked up at Ginga, "Is it okay? T-To stay the night at your house, Ginga?"

"Of course," he smiled, "make yourselves at home. There's plenty of room."

Kenta and Madoka went off exploring the house. Just then, Hokuto called from outside, "Ginga, help me put the rest of this stuff away."

"Coming!" he ran up to his front door and opened it only to see the lion predator himself, "Kyoya.."

He looked down at Ginga, "Hn.." he examined him, _'He doesn't look any different, but he's changed somehow..I can't quite put my finger on it.'_

"I'm sorry for all the trouble." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Koma Village isn't exactly an easy place to find and-"

Kyoya interrupted him, "Remember what we did under the bridge in Metal Bey City?"

Ginga paused and looked down blushing a little.

"Did you try to forget it? I know I didn't." he smirked and whispered, "Let me know when you want to play again, masochist."

They stood there for a while. Kyoya enjoyed how redder Ginga was getting. Ruining his happy mood was such a thrill.

"GINGA! HURRY UP AND GET OUT HERE!" Hokuto barked.

The redhead snapped out of it, "O-Oh right! Excuse me.." he ducked past Kyoya and went outside for a bit.

Kyoya walked inside and went from the living room to the hallway. The long hallway had many closed doors.

Some lead to bedrooms, guest rooms, and the bathroom.

It had already been decided that Madoka could have the living room couch since she was the only girl, Kenta and Benkei had the guest room to share, and Hyoma had his own house with Hokuto.

Kyoya opened up the door at the end of the hall, "This looks like a good place for the night." He walked inside.

It was a bedroom with two beds with white covers. There were a few windows on left side of the room, pictures taped to the wall, and had other familiar things.

Kyoya threw his travel bag onto the bed on the right and looked around the room.

"Hnnn.." He looked at the pictures on the wall, "Is this..Ginga?" It was a picture of Ginga and Hyoma as kids. Kyoya stared at it, "Hn, not bad."

There weren't many pictures or pretty much anything in the room so Kyoya just decided to lie down on the bed he chose.

"Haa, long day." He closed his eyes and let his back relax into the bed.

"_Giiingaaa, get changed for dinner! I'll wash your clothes!"_ sounded like Hyoma.

"'_Kaaay, thaaanks!"_ Ginga's voice was close by.

Kyoya sat up in bed, _'Ginga!'_

Just then, the door opened, a blue jacket was thrown on the left bed, and Ginga came in. He was in the middle of taking his shirt off, so he didn't see Kyoya.

He yanked his shirt off, "Haaa, can't wait to take a bath. That mountain was tough." He tossed his shirt on the bed with his back to Kyoya.

'_I wonder if I should say something.'_ Kyoya just sat there on the other bed curiously watching Ginga undress, _'Nah, better wait for him figure it out.'_

The redhead took his gloves off and tossed them on the bed too. He unhooked the metal hook holding up his tow belts. Once they loosened up, they hit the floor and Ginga stepped out of them.

'_Hnnn, so that's how they come off.'_ Kyoya smirked to himself.

Ginga bent over to pick his belts up and put them on the bed. He took Pegasis out of his case and placed it on the dresser.

"Aah~, home sweet home. I'll clean you later, okay Pegasis." He walked back to the bed and began unzipping his jeans and unbuttoning them.

Ginga began pulling them down a little.

Kyoya stared at his rear, _'Whoa, I had no idea he didn't wear underwear. I wonder what else he's hiding.'_

Unfortunately for Ginga skinny jeans are very hard to take off, so he had to sit on the bed to resume pulling them off. He brought his knees up and was about to pull them off until his eyes met Kyoya's.

They stared at each other for a long time in silence. Ginga's face slowly burned bright red and steam came out.

His lips parted but words would not come out, "A..A.."

Kyoya blinked, "Hey"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ginga screamed and immediately pulled his jeans up.

Kyoya smirked, "I didn't know that you went commando."

"Why are you here?! PERVERT!"

He shot back, "I'm not the one walking around here without underwear on."

Ginga growled, "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I was enjoying the show you were giving. You have a nice body. It's a shame I couldn't see all of it Ginga." He smirked, "Mind ditching those pants?"

Ginga's face was red, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Can't, this is where _I'm_ sleeping." Kyoya shrugged, "All the other rooms are taken."

"I have to share a room with **you**?!" Ginga backed away some.

"I won't try anything, for now." He eyed Ginga.

The redhead pointed at the door, "Could you at least leave the room until I'm done changing?!"

"Why? We're both guys. And I think you're too flat-chested to be a girl." He stared at his chest.

"KYOYA!" he covered his chest.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving." Kyoya got up from the bed and left out the door and closed it behind him.

Ginga sighed in relief and pulled his pants off. He rummaged around his drawer for his pajamas.

**Dinner. . .**

It was around 8 PM and everyone was gathered at Ginga's kitchen table. Hyoma finished handing out the food.

"Geez, what's taking Ginga so long?" Hyoma sat at the table.

"I'm here, sorry for the wait." Ginga came in with his pajamas on.

Kyoya blushed a little at it.

The redhead wore an orange tank top and baggy white short shorts, probably boxers. There was an empty seat between Kenta and Kyoya.

Ginga sat there and made his plate. Each time his arm went up Kyoya would eye the sides of his orange tank top.

The armpit part of the shirt was wide and loose. He could see Ginga's nipple occasionally.

Benkei noticed, "Kyoya, you look hot. Want some water?" he handed him a cup of water.

"Y-Yeah.." Kyoya took his green jacket off and let it rest on the chair. He accepted Benkei's offered water and took a few sips.

"Ginga, where are your clothes?" Hyoma asked as he ate some rice, "I can wash them for you."

"They're on my bed."

"Pajamas?" Hyoma stared at what Ginga was wearing.

Ginga rubbed the back of his head laughing, "I'm wearing my summer ones. That mountain really made me work up a sweat, so this should help cool me off."

Kyoya peeked at Ginga, _'Such a revealing outfit..'_ Ginga's body looked so tempting; he was itching to touch it.

Ginga slurped some noodles and his bowl was empty, "More please!" his nipple caught Kyoya's eyes again.

Hyoma scolded, "Geez, you almost eat more than Benkei."

"He-he~" Ginga enjoyed his new bowl.

Kyoya's hand went over to Ginga and rubbed his thigh. The redhead froze and looked down in his lap.

"Hnn, that's quite the outfit Ginga." He whispered to the redhead.

The redhead felt irritated but ignored the hand.

Kyoya's hand went up his thigh to under his boxer shorts. Ginga choked on his food and ended up coughing.

"What's wrong Ginga?" asked Kenta.

The redhead got up, "Actually, I'm not hungry. I-I'll go wash the dishes." Kyoya let go of him and resumed eating.

The blushing redhead went to the sink and began getting water and soap ready.

"Wow, that's not like you. Are you okay?" asked Hyoma.

"Y-Yeah.." Ginga twitched he could feel Kyoya smirking at his back. He really wanted to eat, but if it meant being molested, then it wasn't worth it.

The redhead continued to clean all the dishes as everyone else finished their meals and left the kitchen one-by-one.

Benkei and Kyoya sat at the table now. Benkei was licking his plate clean. Kyoya glared, _'Dammit, hurry up Benkei. How am I supposed to put my plan in action if __**you're**__ still here?!'_

Benkei could tell Kyoya was mad about something, so he got up from the table and handed Ginga his dishes.

"U-Umm..good night Kyoya." Benkei shyly waved to his friend.

Kyoya glared at Benkei, "Hn!"

Benkei squeaked and left to his guest bedroom. Kyoya smirked when he was finally alone in the kitchen with Ginga.

The lioness teen took a pill from his pocket and popped it into his mouth. He hid it under his tongue and made his way over to Ginga.

The redhead stood on his toes putting Benkei's clean plate back in the top cabinet, "Almost..theeere~" He could only reach if he stood on his toes.

Kyoya whispered into his ear, "You really shouldn't dress so lewd." His hands made their way into Ginga's tank top and brushed over his nipples.

"AAH!" The redhead almost dropped the plate, but caught it, "Ky-Kyoya?!"

"Hey.."

"Don't **do** that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ginga pouted and put the plate away.

Kyoya resumed teasing the nipples, "There, no we can play."

The redhead blushed red when he felt Kyoya's hands moving over his chest and tweaking his nipples, "Wh-What're you doing?!" he tried pulling Kyoya's hands away, "Let go!"

"It's your fault for seducing me with such a vulgar look."

"I don't know what you're talking about! And what was with you during dinner?" he pouted, "Because of **you** I couldn't enjoy my favorite meals!"

Kyoya licked Ginga's ear.

"Nnn!" Ginga winced.

"Is your ear still sensitive from that night?" he continued to lick it.

Ginga's legs squirmed, "St-Stop it, aaah, not again. Kyoyaaa!" he moaned and his strength got weaker.

Kyoya smirked a little, _'Hn, I like the way he moans my name.'_ Kyoya stopped nibbled on it a little.

"Haaa! Quit it, I'm getting mad!" Ginga gritted his teeth to hold his moans down.

"Ooh, threatening me?" he stopped messing with his ear, "I'll stop if you let me kiss you."

"K-Kiss?!" Ginga sweatdropped, "Kyoya, you're really creeping me out lately. Are you sure you're not gay?"

Kyoya was a little pissed, "Do you want your nipples pinched again? Don't make me bite you."

Ginga turned around, "Fine, fine. But just one kiss." He looked up at Kyoya and closed his eyes.

Kyoya stared down at his defenseless face, "Open your mouth more, I won't be satisfied with just a simple kiss."

"Greedy.." Ginga parted his lips a little.

Kyoya's warm tongue instantly entered him and massaged against Ginga's. The redhead let out small moans as the kiss became more heated.

Kyoya seemed to be enjoying him, _'Damn, why does kissing him feel so good.'_

"Kyo yaah..that's enough- mmm!" Kyoya silenced him by kissing him harder. His arms wrapped around Ginga's torso.

The redhead was forced to back up against the sink. Kyoya was ready to take him right there. They were alone, the mood was just right, and Ginga was resisting less and less.

'_Good, now for the drug.'_ Kyoya slipped the pill into Ginga's mouth.

The redhead gripped tightly on Kyoya's black shirt, "Mmnn!" a small gulp sound was made.

_RRRRRRRR~_

Kyoya opened his eyes and broke the kiss when he heard Ginga's stomach growl. Ginga finally took in some air and panted a lot.

Kyoya wiped the saliva away, "Ugh, way to kill the mood Ginga."

"WHAT MOOD?! I was getting lightheaded because of you! You already ruined my dinner, I don't need you taking my air." He frowned.

'_Ugh, that mouth of his is so uncute.' _

Ginga touched his lips, "Did you just make me swallow something?"

Kyoya let go and left the kitchen, "Nothing.. it was probably just saliva." He grabbed his green jacket from his chair.

"Hmm.."

**. . .**

The lion teen had left the kitchen and headed back to the bedroom he shared with Ginga.

He opened up his travel bag, "I guess I should take a bath." It was a long day and Kyoya still hadn't gotten the chance to bathe yet.

He walked up the hall carrying his bath equipment. He noticed steam coming from the bathroom door.

"Hm? Did someone go in before me?" Kyoya opened the door anyway. It was probably just one of the guys since Madoka was already fast asleep.

The lion teen froze at the doorway and blushed red.

Ginga had his back to him while toweling off his hair, "Haaa..just what I needed."

Hyoma called out, _"Ginga, good night. Hokuto and I are leaving!"_

Ginga stopped toweling his head, "Could you speak up, I got water in my ears!"

"_WE'RE LEAVING BOY, NOW GET SOME SLEEP!"_ Barked Hokuto.

Ginga chuckled to himself, "Oh.."

Kyoya eyed the naked redhead and immediately left slamming the door. He was aroused again and he needed relief, _'Just a quick one..maybe I could use something in Ginga's room.'_

Ginga turned around, "Hm? Was someone there?" he dug in his ear, "Maybe it's just my imagination."

The redhead finished drying off and slipped his orange tank top back on. He was about to pull his boxers up but he ended up blushing again.

"Just.. what **is** this?" he looked down at his erection, "How come it's still sticking up? I hope I'm not sick or anything. Haaa, I knew I should've asked Hyoma about this." Ginga sighed and pulled his boxers up.

The redhead left the bathroom blushing. It was hard to walk right. Ginga reached his room at the end of the hall. He opened it slowly, not wanting to wake the others.

But he froze and covered his mouth. His golden eyes went wide.

Kyoya was sitting on Ginga's bed wearing Ginga's white scarf around his neck. And what was worse.. he was masturbating.

The lioness teen had his eyes closed as he stroked his hard-on, "Haa.. aaa.." being surrounded by Ginga's scent was really turning him on.

The scarf was warm as if Ginga was right there with him. Kyoya imagined how naked Ginga looked earlier; the image was burned into his mind.

'_Damn that stupid idiot! Letting his guard down like that..now I can't stop thinking about it.'_ Kyoya breathed in some air and relaxed into the scent of Ginga's scarf, _'But he smells so good.'_

His hard-on was getting wet in his hand the more he thought about the redhead.

"Nnn! I want you..!" he sweated a little as he was reaching climax.

Ginga was still peeping at the doorway. He didn't have any idea what was Kyoya doing. "That pervert, and with my scarf.." his face was red but he was indeed curious, "Still though.."

He noticed Kyoya's was erect just like his. If Ginga kept watching, then he might learn how to get rid of it.

The redhead squirmed a little as he watched, "Hurry up, what comes next?"

Kyoya moaned a little louder, "Ginga.. Ginga, I want you! Haa..I-I'm close.."

The redhead gasped a little and covered his mouth. It shocked him that Kyoya, of all people, was thinking about him at a time like this.

"C-Cumming Gin-gaaah!" Kyoya bit into the scarf a little, "Nnnngh!" semen shot out of his hard-on. Kyoya's body trembled as he reached climax.

He panted a little and reached for some tissue. He made sure not to get it on the bed.

He blushed a little looking down at his limp dick, "Haa, finally calmed down some." _'Geez, why can't I stop thinking about that guy? He's just my prey.'_

Ginga noticed how Kyoya's erection wasn't there anymore. He walked away from the door and went to the living room.

Everyone else was sound asleep and the house was dark and quiet.

"I see, so if I just touch it a lot like Kyoya did, then it'll go back to normal." He sat down on the couch and pulled his boxers down a little. His erection was still wide awake.

Ginga noticed that there was pre-cum at the tip and it was twitching a little.

"What is this stuff?" he touched the tip and winced, "Mmnn!" he felt a jolt of pleasure. He brought his now wet finger closer, "It's sticky.. Did I wet myself or something?"

He touched his erection more. He massaged the tip since it felt best there.

His toes curled and uncurled as it began feeling good. Ginga's face burned red, he knew he was doing a bad thing but it felt so good, "Haa..haa.."

He remembered how Kyoya was doing it.

"Maybe I should try stroking it too." He gripped it with one hand and began stroking it in a slow motion, "Aaah-haa!" his moan startled himself, "NNnn, why do I sound like a girl?" he cheeks turned red.

Nonetheless, he couldn't stop. Ginga was really giving into the pleasure of his first masturbation. He stroked it a little faster and his body relaxed.

"Haaa..aaahh..aah. F-Feels so good.. AAH!" he lied on the couch masturbating. His bottom waved around in the air as he continued to stroke it in his shorts.

Ginga panted a drooled against the couch cushion. He was getting wet and his body heated up fast.

"It feels like I'm gonna pee, c-can't stop..nnaah!" he rubbed between his legs more and was close to climax.

"_Wow, you really seem to be enjoying that."_ Said a voice.

Ginga stopped when he heard that familiar voice. He forced himself up a little and looked over his shoulder.

Kyoya was leaning on the couch smirking. He had seen most of what Ginga had done.

The redhead blushed bright red and immediately covered between his legs, "KYOYA!"

"Hey, why'd you stop? You were just about to cum weren't you?"

"GET OUT! WHY WERE YOU WATCHING ME?!"

Kyoya shushed him, "Quit yelling, you're gonna wake up the others." He held up Ginga's towel, "I was only watching you because you were watching me earlier. You forgot to close the door, and you left your towel behind."

Ginga turned even redder, "I'm sorry, now go away!" he shifted away from the smirking lion and hid his hand that was still in his shorts.

"But your voice sounded so nice." He tossed the towel away, "I'm surprised you planned on making a mess on the couch, you could get in trouble for that Ginga."

"Just leave me alone!"

He walked around the couch up to Ginga, "Ugh, stop hiding it already!" he pulled Ginga's hand out of his shorts.

"Don't-!"

Kyoya stared at Ginga's hand, it was wet with pre-cum and gave off a musky scent. He licked Ginga's hand.

"St-Stop it, that's dirty!" he tried yanking his hand away, but it felt so tingly.

"Forget it, your body is sensitive all over right now." He licked the palm of Ginga's hand, "Right?"

"Haaa! Cut it ooout! Hnnaah!" Ginga flinched.

Kyoya stopped licking, "Hn, the aphrodisiac seems to be working perfectly."

"Afro-what?" Ginga asked.

Kyoya yanked the redhead off of the couch and pulled him close to him, "Let me help you."

The redhead sweatdropped, "H-Huh?"

Kyoya attacked Ginga's lips. His beastly tongue lashed at the redhead's. It was much different than earlier. Their mouths were heating up and Ginga was barely resisting anymore.

"Mmmnn..aahh.." Ginga felt a jolt between his legs, Kyoya was kneeing him, "St-aah!"

Kyoya kissed him again and embraced him tightly so he wouldn't break away again, "Hnn..mmmnn"

His knee continued to rub between Ginga's legs. It felt warm there, he knew Ginga was getting wet.

The redhead's mind was becoming hazy, to the point where he couldn't think straight. The aphrodisiac was taking control.

The redhead kissed Kyoya back and let him touch him more. Kyoya noticed the sudden force, _'Hn, so he wants it after all.'_

Ginga moved himself against Kyoya's knee. It felt good, the erection in his shorts enjoyed the friction. The lioness teen broke the kiss, "What's wrong Ginga, you don't look so good." He smirked.

The redhead's golden eyes had gotten hazy due to the drug, his body had gone into complete heat.

"Aahhhh..ahhh nnn, I nn c-can't stand uuup anymooore." He gently pressed his body against Kyoya's.

Kyoya tripped backwards a little and landed on the couch with Ginga on top.

He blushed at Ginga's face. The redhead's cheeks were flushed and his lips parted as he panted in heat. He lied on Kyoya's chest, but his hips were doing something else.

His hips continued to move against Kyoya's knee and leg in vertical thrusts. He needed release bad.

"Haahhh..Haahhh, m-more.." Ginga moaned.

'_He's pretty cute like this. It's like he's in his own little world.'_ Kyoya moved his knee upward some, "Like this Ginga?"

"HAAAA! Y-Yes..! Nnnmm.." he moved his hips more. Occasionally his hips would shake a little side to side against it.

Kyoya could feel his leg get warm as Ginga rubbed against it, "You're getting wet just from humping my leg, hn, you're quite the pervert."

"I'm not! Haa.. haa AAAH!" Kyoya moved his leg more against Ginga's bulge. The redhead drooled a little and his heart beat quickened.

"What's wrong Ginga? Gonna cum?" his leg continued to tease and pleasure the drugged redhead.

Ginga smiled a little, "Y-Yes aah..I don't know why..NNAAH! It feels like I'm gonna pee but I can't stop. Mmmnn!" his hips stopped when Kyoya tugged at Ginga's boxer shorts.

"Then let's get these off you before you make a mess." He pulled Ginga's boxers off his slender legs, "Sit up.."

Ginga sat up on Kyoya, and the lion teen threw the boxers away, "Kyoya, is this really okay?" he blushed.

The lion teen eyed his erection, _'It's smaller than mine. Well, he __**is**__ younger.'_ Kyoya gripped Ginga's erection.

"HAAA!"

"Keep quiet, the others will hear." He began pumping Ginga's erection, it dripped as he gripped it.

Ginga moaned more and covered his mouth, "Hnnmmm! Mm! Aahhh! Hahhh!"

Kyoya kept watching Ginga's face as he pumped it, _'More.. More.. I want to see more faces that you can make. I want to make you cuter and hear your moans __**more**__ Ginga!'_

The redhead's tears weld up in his eyes, "C-Cumming! I'm gonna make aah a m-mess! HAAAAAAAAHHH!" His skin jolted.

Kyoya felt Ginga's penis get hot. It shot out milky cum onto Kyoya's black shirt. The redhead trembled and his moan grew squeaky.

The lion teen looked down at his shirt, _'Well he did say he was gonna make a mess.' _

"Haaa..haaahh.." Ginga panted and sweated. A string of drooled slid down his chin.

Kyoya smirked and sat up, "Not bad Ginga, did you enjoy your first orgasm?"

The redhead glared a little when a small piece of him came back to his senses, "You! Nnn, why are you doing this to me? ..Kyoya!"

"Don't try to act tough, that drug is still in effect isn't it?" He gestured to Ginga's re-awakened erection still in his grasp.

The redhead blushed, "That's-! You _drugged_ me?!"

"This isn't the end of it," his lioness blue eyes scared the redhead, "let's have some more fun, Ginga."

Before the redhead could even scream, Kyoya used his other hand to cover his mouth. He was going to make Ginga a slave to pleasure no matter what.

**Ginga's Bedroom. . .**

Kyoya had Ginga's wrists tied to the bedpost. His pegasis bandana was slid down over his eyes, like a blindfold. His clothes were gone and his body was hot from the drug.

"Haaaa, haah, K-aa-ya! Kyoya, stooop!" he moaned.

The shirtless Kyoya sat on the bed with his foot on Ginga's erection. His foot glided over it rhythmically. The redhead's body was sensitive all over to the point where anything felt good.

"You're telling me to stop but you got this wet just from a foot job." Kyoya smirked and rubbed his foot harder on it.

"AAAAH-HAAAAAAAA!" Ginga's hips bucked a little and his body melted against the bed.

The doors were locked and everyone else was knocked out asleep, so now they could be as loud as they wanted.

Seeing Ginga in such a weak state made Kyoya feel powerful. He continued to use his foot to massage against Ginga's member.

"I wonder what would happen if I used both of my feet." Kyoya smirked at the idea and used both his feet to stroke and massage Ginga's erection.

Ginga moaned louder, "NYAAAAAAH!"

The sound of his cute voice made Kyoya blush. He continued to rub his feet against Ginga's dick, his toes would occasionally tease it a little.

"Hhyaaa..aaah, Kyo-yaaah! Haaa, ahahn!" he whined and moaned.

Kyoya shuddered in pleasure as Ginga was at his mercy, "Could it be you're enjoying this?" he chuckled a little at this, "You like having my feet pleasure you like this? You're such a masochist Ginga."

"AAAAAH! KYOYA! N-NO MORE! I'LL CUM! HYAAA-AAHH, I CAN'T ANYMORE!" Ginga's body was slipping more deeper into the bed and he tossed and turned.

"More, scream louder, moan more for me Ginga!" he continued to rub faster, he panted with excitement as he could feel Ginga's penis get hot.

The redhead cried out loudly, "CCUUUUMMIIIING! NNNNN!" His cum shot out of his erection. His body couldn't stop trembling after realsing so much.

Kyoya pulled his feet away, he looked at them and frowned, "Hn, so gross. I can't believe you came this much over my feet Ginga. You've turned from masochist to a downright pervert."

Kyoya got some tissue for his feet while Ginga took a breather.

"Kyo..ya.." Ginga squeaked through his tears, "Why are you doing all this?"

The lioness teen ignored and fished around in his travel bag for something, "I have my reason."

"Please untie me and let me go. I don't like this."

Kyoya found what he was looking for, "But you'll love this." It was a small egg vibrator.

It was a small pink egg-shaped sex toy connected to a long thin chord then a controller. Kyoya cut it on and the little thing vibrated fast in his grip.

He pressed the egg vibrator against Ginga's nipple. The minute he did that Ginga's body replied with jolts of pleasure.

"Aaaah!" he tried shifting away but Kyoya pressed the vibrator harder against it.

"I knew you'd like this Ginga." Kyoya taped the vibrtor to the nipple, "I'll let you keep this, feel free to use it whenever you like. I'll even give you more."

"I don't want iiiit!" he shifted and moaned. His legs closed and he squirmed on the bed.

Kyoya got on top of the redhead and forced his legs open, "Hn, you just came and you're already hard again." Kyoya unzipped his tan pants and let his erection out, "I might as well get some relief too."

He pressed his and Ginga's erections together.

The redhead scooted away some, "Haaaa! Wh-What was that?!"

"Don't you scoot away from me." Kyoya got closer and forced their erections together, "Nnnn, you're really twitching Ginga."

The redhead shivered and drooled, "Kyoya, take it off..it feels weird! Nnngh!"

Kyoya gently moved his hips and brushed his erections against Ginga's, 'This feels nice, Ginga's is warm and twitching a lot.' He thrusted against the redhead's erection some more, "Hnnnn.."

"AaAAAH! Haaa, haa, h-hot, haaa, can't take it.." The redhead panted. His cheeks were blushing pink and Kyoya noticed the tears streaming down them.

Kyoya thrusted faster, 'Damn, he's just so cute! I want to do him more!'

"NNNNN! No, don't rub it faster! Hhaaa, it-it's sensitive! I'll c-cum again! AAAahahn! Kyoya!"

The redhead couldn't see, his senses were going off like crazy. His nipple was being massaged, something hard was rubbing against his erection, and he was sure Kyoya was watching it all happen.

"Ginga, you can feel this can't you?" Kyoya smirked and rocked his hips more against Ginga's, "Guess what it is."

"I-I don't knnnow! AAAAH!"

"I said guess!"

Ginga whimpered, "I-It's hard nnnn..mm"

"Oh good guess, you're close." Kyoya smirked and thrusted a little faster. Ginga squeaked at the sudden pace.

"IIIIt's hot aaaah.. and w-wet" his nails clawed and into the bedpost, "Haaa, I'm melting!"

The lioness teen continued to bully his prey, "Yeah.." his erection was getting soaked in a mixture of his and Ginga's pre-cum.

The redhead's body arched a little, "Haaaaah, it f-feels so good! Hhnnaaahh!"

"Yeah, it feels good for me too." Kyoya mumbled. Just a little more and he was going to cum, but he didn't want Ginga to know that. "Well, you still haven't guessed it, but here's a reward for being close."

He pumped his and Ginga's erections together in his hand.

"Haaaa! Kyoya?! St-Stop! AAAaahh! Please, or it'll cum out!" His hips wiggled.

"You're body is so lewd, I had no idea you could be so slutty Ginga."

"I'm not! Ahhah.. this i-isn't it! You dr-drugged me, aaah!" the redhead moaned.

Kyoya leant next to Ginga's ear, "I'll let you in on a little secret Ginga."

"H-Huh? Nnnm!"

"That drug wore off a long time ago."

The redhead let out a small gasp and his heart skipped a beat.

"You really are just a no good masochist." He bit Ginga's ear lobe.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" His body arched higher and his toes clenched the bed covers.

"Nnngh!" Kyoya grunted.

His and Ginga's erection unleashed their loads and grew wet in his grip. The lioness teen licked Ginga's ear and pulled away.

The redhead panted and moaned quietly as his climax ceased.

Kyoya smirked at the still blindfolded redhead, "Don't worry, I'll keep this a secret from the others." He gripped Ginga's chin, "Because I have a lot in store for you, my little pray."

**The Next Day (Back at B-Pit)**

Ginga walked into B-Pit yawning, "Haaa~"

"Ginga!" Kenta ran up to the redhead and hugged him.

"Oh, Kenta!" he hugged his little buddy back, "How ya been?"

"I'm fine, you look well."

"Yeah, I got my bey spirit back and I'm ready for anything!" Ginga cheered.

"_Anything _huh?" said Madoka.

Kenta let go of Ginga and the redhead waved at her, "Hey Madoka, what's up?"

"This.." she handed Ginga a small package, "it's from Kyoya."

That name made Ginga blush. He remembered everything they had done back in Koma Village. How that lion dominated him and violated his body made his skin crawl.

"What does he want?" Ginga grew serious.

"I don't know, he just left this outside of my store and said to give it to you." Madoka explained.

"Okay, let me take a look at it." Ginga took the package and went upstairs to the guest room to see what Kyoya wanted in privacy.

The redhead placed the box on the blue bedding and opened it up. There was a letter and few "other" things in there.

Ginga took the letter and opened it up.

_Dear Ginga Hagane,_

_Glad to see you back on your feet again, not that I was worried. I had a lot of fun with your body back in Koma Village. You really are one masochistic pervert. Tell ya what, since you enjoy pain and pleasure so much, why not become my pet? I'll do lots more naughty things to you and play with you every day for as long as you like. If you want more of what we did back in Koma Village, then follow these instructions and meet me at the Face Hunters' hideout. If you choose not to come, then our deal is off and I'll never touch you again. Your choice, so what's it gonna be, bandana boy?_

_-Kyoya Tategami_

Ginga slowly put the letter down and looked back at the box. His cheeks blushed red, "What should I do?"

The timid redhead looked at what was inside and he gasped.

**Face Hunters' Hideout..**

Kyoya sat in the dark building in a black chair with wheels. The dusty busted windows let in rays of sunshine.

The hideout still contained crates, boxes, busted equipment, and other rusty things.

Kyoya sat in the chair enjoying the peace and quiet, _'I wonder if he'll really show up. I know he can't resist this opportunity, but he might not take the bait either.'_ Kyoya thought hard about it.

He'd hope Ginga would show up so he could tease and play with him. But he was also aware of how strong-willed and bright he was, so might not show.

Suddenly there was a loud creaking sound that made Kyoya's heart almost stop. He froze in the roller chair and didn't bother to turn around.

"U-Uhh hello?" the familiar voice echoed, "Are you there Kyoya?"

The lioness teen couldn't help but smirk at Ginga's scared voice. He spun around with the chair to face the redhead.

"Welcome Ginga," he showed his fangs, "I'm surprised you came. Close the door behind you and come here, unless you're still scared."

Ginga slowly walked into the old building and closed the giant metal door behind him. The timid redhead walked up to the smirking Kyoya.

Finally, he stood there right in front of the lioness predator.

"Good, so, did you really do it?" he stared up at Ginga.

The redhead shyly nodded, his eyes refused to meet his.

"Let me see."

"H-Huh?" Ginga blushed.

"You heard me. Pull up your shirt and let me see." He ordered.

The redhead loosened his bey belts so it would be easier to pull his shirt up. He slid his orange shirt up. Kyoya's heart pounded fast in his chest when he saw Ginga's stomach and then his ribcage.

'_Did he do it? Did he __**really **__do it?'_ Kyoya kept his lioness blue eyes glued to Ginga's body.

Finally the redhead pulled his shirt up passed his nipples. There were two egg vibrators taped there, one per each nipple.

They let out small vibrant sounds now that they were uncovered.

Kyoya nodded, "Very good Ginga, you're loyal like a dog."

The redhead blushed at the praise/insult.

"Now let's play a little bit." Kyoya reached up and tugged on both taped vibrators.

"Nnnm!" Ginga moaned a little.

He tugged the tape and the mini vibrators peeled right off along with them. Kyoya stared at Ginga's bare nipples. They looked good enough to eat.

"Ginga, come closer." He ordered.

Ginga shyly took a step forward. Kyoya licked one of his nipples and began suckling on it. The redhead shut his eyes and cried out, "Aaah!"

The lioness teen's heart beat increased, _'Keep your voice down, it's too cute!'_ he continued to suck and occasionally nibble on the bud.

His tongue brushed over it and then pulled away. Ginga's nipple was hard and wet with Kyoya's saliva.

Kyoya licked his lips, "Not bad, now let's do the other one. Try not to moan so much this time."

"Right, sorry." The redhead nodded.

It didn't really _bother_ Kyoya, it just made him feel weird that a boy could make such cute noises.

He licked the other nipple and he sucked on it. Ginga patiently bit his white scarf and waited for Kyoya to finish.

The lioness teen then got an idea. Instead of suckling like last time, his teeth dug hard onto the nipple.

Ginga let out a muffled cry of pleasure, "NNNnmm!"

Kyoya pulled on it a little and then licked it a little, _'You're perfect prey; I want to crush you more and more Ginga. I'll humiliate you and make you beg for more!'_ he pulled away.

Ginga stood there panting trying to catch his breath.

Kyoya began the next attack, his hand cupped between Ginga's legs and moved against it.

The redhead let out a startled moan, "AaAHH!" his body jerked forward a little and he struggled to stand up straight.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he let out quiet moans. Kyoya continued to rub and tease him as Ginga panted a little on his shoulder.

"Very good, you put the last vibrator right where I told you. Let me see it, lose the pants." He pulled his hand away.

Ginga stood up straight as properly as he could and unhooked his bey belts. They hit the ground and he slid his shoes off. Ginga stepped toward Kyoya and began undoing his black skinny jeans.

Kyoya smirked and watched it all happen, _'That's right, show me everything Ginga. Don't hide anything.'_

The redhead slid his pants off and stood there bottomless.

He stared at Ginga's nudity, "You still don't wear underwear huh."

The redhead blushed more and shook his head no.

Kyoya smirked at his erection. It was wrapped by the egg vibrator they used back in Koma.

The pink egg vibrated against the tip, the thin pink chord wrapped around Ginga's member, and was connected to the controller taped to his inner thigh.

Kyoya reached out and poked the erection, "So wet.."

"NnNNm! AaAH!" Ginga's moan slipped out.

"That looks painful, you haven't cum yet, have you?" he grabbed Ginga's wrist, "Let me help you with that."

"Haaa!" the redhead landed in Kyoya's lap princess-style.

'_Wow he's much more small and slender than I thought he was.'_ he felt on Ginga's legs and worked his way up to his thighs, "You have a nice body, I could make good use out of you."

The redhead shivered from his touch, "Nnn.."

'_I'm surprised he's letting me do all of this to him. Just what goes on in that head of his? Oh well..'_ Kyoya untapped the controller, "Clever place to put it Ginga."

He noticed the controller was only cranked up to medium. He undid the chord wrapped around his member and gripped the egg part.

"MmMM!" Ginga immediately covered his mouth so his moans wouldn't slip out.

"You can let your voice out now. It's playtime," he cranked the controller up maximum power.

The egg part vibrated against Ginga's erection, "AAaaaaaahh Haaahhahh Ky-AAaa!" his back arched on Kyoya's lap and he moaned loudly.

"That's a nice reaction, music to my ears." He rubbed the vibrator more against Ginga's erection.

His hand was becoming coated in Ginga's wetness and pre-cum. The redhead panted and moaned in his lap.

More tears came from his eyes, "K-Kyoya! T-Turn aaahh it down s-some! I can't hold it in m-much longer! HhAAAAH!" his toes clenched up.

Kyoya massaged between Ginga's legs more, "It's okay to let it out, I'll let you cum as much as you want today because tomorrow," he smirked down at his prey, "that's when your training begins."

The redhead wasn't quite sure what Kyoya's "training" meant, but it was hard to think straight when he was feeling this good.

"C-Cumminnng! AAaaaaaaahhhaa!" Ginga's loud moan echoed throughout the hideout.

Kyoya smirked as his erection shot out milky cum onto his hand. After a while Ginga's cry ceased and his body was still in heat.

He panted and drooled there in Kyoya's lap. His mind was blank and he wanted Kyoya to touch him more.

"There's no going back now Ginga." Kyoya looked at the sticky essence Ginga had let out onto his hand, "You're aaall mine now."

**To be Continued. . .**

**Wow, this story got super popular in just one month! People sure love KyoyaxGinga, and I do too! ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Ginga's sexual training with Kyoya begins at battle bladers. The results will shock you (or make you nosebleed a lot..probably both)!**

**REVIEW!**

**Won-Chan :3**


	3. The Training

**Dirty Little Secret**

**A KyoyaxGinga Story. Don't like, then don't read! ENJOY!**

**The following chapter contains: S&M, toys, drugs, rape, and boy on boy sex**

A few weeks had passed ever since Battle Bladers was announced. Along those weeks, Ginga and Kyoya were all set with their 50,000 points to qualify for it. Now it was time to blow off some steam.

Ginga had become Kyoya's pet and his secret training was beginning.

He met up with Kyoya in a town where they rented a room to spend the night in.

Ginga and Kyoya lied on the bed together making out deeply. Kyoya was on top of him, his tongue lashing at Ginga's. The redhead easily submitted and let out heated moans.

Kyoya continued to pleasure his new pet, _'I can't believe he's enjoying this. Was Ginga looking forward to this? Heh, I can't wait to get things started either.'_

"Fu- aaahh!" Ginga moaned when Kyoya broke the kiss a little and then kissed him again.

'_Damn, this feels too good. We're only kissing but I'm already this turned on by him.'_ Kyoya thought as he continued to kiss his pet.

"Mmnn!" Ginga tugged on Kyoya's green jacket, "Ahh-nn!"

The lioness teen finally broke the kiss. His and Ginga's tongue's were connected by saliva. Kyoya wiped it away panting, "Ginga..today.."

The dazed redhead stared up at him, "Hm?"

"I want to play with your boy pussy."

Ginga's face burned bright red, "M-MY WHAT?!"

Kyoya smirked at his reaction, "You heard me."

"But I don't have one.. Unless!" he immediately covered between his legs, "Y-You're not gonna cut it off, are you?"

Kyoya sweatdropped, "No.." he sighed and began undoing Ginga's pants, "I'd better just show you instead." He tugged Ginga's pants down a little, but then stopped, "You have too much stuff on, strip a little."

Ginga nodded shyly and began untying his scarf, he threw it to the side and let it flutter to the floor. He began undoing his bey belts and slid them right off.

"Is this enough?"

Kyoya watched with his sharp blue eyes, "No, take more off." He used his teeth to pull his brown bey gloves off his hand.

Ginga pulled his white and blue gloves off and stripped his small blue jacket off.

"Yeah, that's good, I'll do the rest." Kyoya began pulling Ginga's loosened skinny jeans off of his slender legs, _'Nice legs..'_

Ginga pulled his orange shirt up a little just enough to show his nipples.

"What's wrong?"

"I started feeling hot for some reason, so I thought I should strip more." He blushed.

"Oh.." Kyoya tossed the skinny jeans away and separated Ginga's legs, "Wow you have a great body Ginga. It's amazing no one's touched it yet."

The redhead blushed more as Kyoya's eyes stared at everything.

"I found your pussy too."

"My what?!" Ginga got scared.

"Here." He used his thumbs to spread it some.

"That's my.. p-pussy?" he blushed.

"Yeah, for boys anyway." Kyoya smirked at how he was humiliating Ginga like this, "You're a little wet here, did that make-out session turn you on?"

The redhead shyly nodded, "Sorry.."

"A perverted body is suited for a masochist, Ginga." Kyoya stared it, "Hn, it's really pink. You take good care of yourself, don't you?"

Ginga covered his face, "Please stop talking about it, Kyoya. It's embarrassing"

'_Heh, he's so easy to mess with.'_ Kyoya pressed three fingers against Ginga's fingers, "Suck on them, and use your tongue."

Ginga opened his mouth some and Kyoya's three digits entered him. They wiggled around and massaged against Ginga's tongue. The redhead moaned a little at how Kyoya would occasionally pinch it.

"You really have a greedy mouth. Were you expecting me to put something inside it?"

Ginga continued to make slurping sounds as Kyoya's fingers became coated with his drool. Some leaked out down his chin.

The lioness teen slowly pulled is fingers out and strings of saliva were on all of them. Ginga panted and could finally breathe more.

Kyoya went back down to Ginga's entrance, he smirked at his half erection and wet entrance, "You have some weird fetishes Ginga, you're even wetter than before. I wonder if you like oral sex."

"What's that?" the redhead panted.

'_I'll have to teach him that some other time.'_ Kyoya pressed one finger against the entrance, "For now, let's begin with your first lesson." Kyoya inserted it in.

The redhead cringed and flinched, "C-Cold! What did you do?!"

"I put a finger in. Your first lesson is prepping. I'm going to loosen your hole up today." He thrusted it in and out, "From now on you're going to become addicted to this."

"I-I am? Aah!" Ginga squeaked, "Kyoya, this feels weird."

Kyoya smirked as his finger continued to wiggle and tease around inside Ginga, _'He's actually liking it! This guy is more submissive than I thought.'_

"Haa..haa.." the redhead's body finally calmed down and he laid there panting in heat.

"Good, your insides have loosened up. Moving on" Kyoya inserted a second finger in.

"Hyaa- Wait! Nnngh!" Ginga gritted his teeth to prevent his moans from coming out.

The lioness teen continued to scissor into him, occasionally twisting his fingers around. The redhead would cringe and toss from side-to-side.

"Ginga, the point of this lesson is to accept it." He was pissed at Ginga holding back his moans, "Don't you dare resist me."

The redhead slowly did as he was told. He relaxed his body and moaned more, "Ah- Aaah! Aahh! Haa! NNn!"

Kyoya smirked at how his erection stood up, "Good boy, here's a small reward." Kyoya's tongue licked up Ginga's erection as he thrusted his fingers.

The redhead's toes cringed and he moaned louder, "Aaaahh! Kyoyaaahhh! Don't-! I'll..I'll!" he gripped tightly on the bed.

Kyoya slurped on it and continued to pleasure his pet, "You're really dripping Ginga. Is it that good?"

"Aaahh! I.. aahhnn d-don't knnnow! Aahh!" the redhead tilted his head back and his back arched a little.

Kyoya stopped sucking, "You look like you want more. Let me help." He elevated Ginga's hips off of the bed so he could get a better feel of his entrance, "Time to break it in." he inserted all three fingers in.

Ginga sobbed and moaned, "AAAAAAAAAAHH! AAHN! N-NO! KYOYA I'LL CU-! I'LL CUM!"

Kyoya blushed a little as his tan pants were getting tight, _'Ginga's so cute right now, I want to do it more.'_ He thrusted his fingers in faster.

"HHHaaAAAAAAA!" Ginga's skin trembled and his erection dripped, "HOT! I-IT'S AAH! BURNING! AAH! AH! AAHHN!"

'_This is so arousing. My fingers won't stop, I want to make Ginga give himself to me more!'_ Kyoya smirked, "Is this it? Are you gonna cum Ginga?" he taunted.

"AAAH! AH! Y-YEEES! CAN'T AAH HOLD IT! HAAAA!" His erection was sopping wet with pre-cum and his entrance was becoming supple from Kyoya's constant prepping.

Kyoya's fingers continued to thrust into the redhead's virgin entrance and pleasure him greatly. Ginga's body was heating up and Kyoya just couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Alright, I'll let you cum on one condition." Kyoya smirked, "Tell me where it feels good."

Ginga's eyes widened some and his face blushed, "B-BUT THAT'S- AAAAHHN AAH!"

Kyoya had thrusted his fingers aggressively into him, "You gonna do it or not?"

"B-BUT-!"

"Say it!"

Ginga mumbled some words, "~~~"

Kyoya loved how the redhead hesitated, he wanted to pleasure him more, "Speak louder, I want to hear it."

"MY..AAH.. MY AAAHHAAA!" Ginga whined. He really didn't want to say it.

"Your whaaat?" he teased.

Ginga's face was bright red and his erection couldn't take it anymore, "M-MY PUSSY FEELS GOOD!"

Kyoya smirked showing his fangs, _'I can't believe he actually said it! This was too easy.' _"Good boy, cum as much as you like." Kyoya gave Ginga's erection a few strokes.

"AAAAHH! CAN'T STOOOP! AAAAHHHHNN! CUUUMMMIIIING!" His milky cum shot out of his erection and onto his stomach and chest.

Kyoya watched Ginga's orgasm and felt accomplished, _'He really is cute. I love his slutty face best of all.'_ "Hn, a lot came out. Good work today." He pulled his fingers out and let Ginga's body rest on the bed.

The redhead panted with his legs still spread. His inner thighs were dripping and sticky with cum and love juices.

"Haa..haaa..haaa.." Ginga drooled a little, "So good.."

"I knew you'd enjoy that. Alright, since you did great today I'll give you your usual reward." He got on top of the redhead. His teeth gripped Ginga's hard nipple.

"Nn!" the redhead cringed.

Kyoya consumed the nipple and continued to grind his teeth and pull on it.

"Haaaaa! Aah-ah Kyoya!" Ginga moaned loudly. He loved the pain, the thrill of Kyoya's lioness fangs sinking into him.

Kyoya tugged on it a little and his teeth finally let go, "That's all your getting for today. Hm?"

He noticed the redhead looked like he was in heat again. His erection was half hard again and he panted a lot.

"Hn, perverted masochist." Kyoya slipped his hand between Ginga's legs and inserted two fingers.

Ginga's hips bucked in response, "AAAAaaahh!" he moaned in pleasure.

"You got this horny off of a reward? Haaa, what am I gonna do with you?" he smirked to himself. It made him a little happy that Ginga liked being hurt by him.

"AAaaahh! AaAAAaahh! I-it's sensitive! AaAAHaaa! I'll c-cum again!" He drooled.

"Your hole is sucking my fingers right in. Good, we're making progress." He continued to move his fingers, "I'll keep doing this for you today until you're body is ready."

"F-For what?"

Kyoya smirked at what he had planned for Ginga, "Something bigger.."

**Days Later. . .**

Battle Bladers was starting today and Kyoya decided to take a bus there, and bring his new "puppy" along with him.

Kyoya stepped onto the bus and paid the fare for two.

He joined the crowd of people on the bus and stood up holding one of the ceiling hooks, "Come on Ginga, what's taking you so long?"

The shy redhead followed behind him, "Did I really have to wear this?"

The bus doors closed and he began moving.

Ginga wore white dog ears tucked in his bandana and a curled up white dog tail was behind him. The tail was tucked away in his jeans and only the curly part stuck out.

The passengers began whispering as Ginga walked up the aisle to find a place to stand.

"_Oh my gosh, isn't that Ginga Hagane?"_

"_What's he wearing? Is he a dog?"_

"_Does he cosplay or something?"_

Ginga blushed and found a crowded place to stand in front of a window area. He held onto one of the ceiling handles and stood there sulking.

The crowd stared some more, _"Aaw, he's so cute. Look at the cute puppy dog!"_

The redhead blushed red, "Well at least they don't think badly of me."

After a little while, Ginga felt discomfort on his rear. A hand was massaging his butt and it made him moan a little.

"Wh-What?" he looked over his shoulder in fear.

Kyoya stood behind him also holding onto a ceiling hanger, "Relax, it's just me. Or were you hoping to get molested by a complete stranger?"

The redhead resumed looking out the bus window, "No!"

Kyoya looked down at the shorter boy. His cheeks were red, his ears were so flurry, and his tail looked so tempting, "Those people were right, you're really cute in this Ginga."

"I'm only wearing this because you made me."

"Hn, well **I **think it suits you. Masochists are dogs anyway, and it's about time I tamed you." Kyoya's hand massaged over Ginga's butt.

His hand would purposefully brush against the toy inside of Ginga deeper. The redhead whimpered in response and his grip tightened on the hanger.

Kyoya massaged it more, "What do you think of the toy I got you?"

Ginga sweatdropped, "It feels weird. Why do people even make things like this?"

"For sexual reasons. You seemed to like the vibrator, so I decided to get you a new toy." He massaged harder.

"Mmnn!" Ginga moaned.

"Worth every penny.." he smirked.

The dog tail may have seemed cute and curly on the outside, but the other end of the tail inside of Ginga had anal beads. Small bead-like balls continued to tease his insides and move as Kyoya pushed against them.

"Alright, that's enough. All this rubbing is boring." Kyoya let go of his hanger and reached onto the front of Ginga's jeans.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?"

The lioness teen unbuttoned Ginga's pants and unzipped them, "You'll see.."

Once the jeans were loosened some he pulled the back of Ginga's pants down some. The minute his naked butt and tail were flashed the redhead blushed red.

He whispered angrily, "Ky-Kyoya we're in public!"

"Calm down, no one can see us and even if they do no one will believe them. So just obey me." Kyoya began rubbing on Ginga's tail.

"Aaaahh! Haa, haaa, hhaa!" the redhead panted and let out small moans.

'_He makes a cute puppy, it's a shame they're not real. Oh well, I can work with this too.'_ Kyoya began groping and feeling on Ginga's body.

His fingers were simply brushing over Ginga's skin and it was enough to make the redhead shudder. He pulled up Ginga's orange tank top to see his nipples.

Kyoya pressed his body against Ginga's back. It was hard to stand on the moving bus now that he had let go of his hanger.

His fingers brushed over Ginga's nipples. Kyoya continued to massage over and rub them until they were hard.

He pinched on one and Ginga's eyes became shut tight, "NNnngh!"

Kyoya wanted to make Ginga moan more. He licked the redhead's ear, all the way down to his ear lobe. He bit into it and Ginga gasped in pleasure.

"Haaa..hhhaaa..h" His body was becoming hot again and his breath was becoming ragged.

Kyoya continued to lick his ear over and over again. His hands began tugging on Ginga's hard nipples.

The redhead moaned a little louder, "AAaaah!"

Kyoya smirked and began licking Ginga's neck. His cold tongue against Ginga's hot skin made him shudder. Kyoya continued to tease the boy and abuse his nipples.

"Ginga," he whispered into his ear, "bark if it feels good."

"What?! B-But.." his ears turned red.

"Just do it once and I'll pleasure you more. Don't you want your reward?"

Ginga wanted it badly. His cheeks burned bright red, "W..W-Woof!"

'_Hn, he's mine.' _Kyoya let go of Ginga's nipples and went over to his tail, "Good boy, here's a treat puppy." He tugged on the curly tail.

Ginga's eyes went wide a little, "Wha..AAAaaahh! Aah!" he covered his mouth a little to keep his voice down.

They were still in public and so far no one had noticed them.

"You love it right, painful isn't it?" Kyoya smirked as he continued to pull and tug on Ginga's tail, "Uncover your mouth, just give into it."

The redhead pulled his trembling hand away and began moaning more, "I-It's aaahh scraping my i-insides! AAaah! HHaa, Ky-kYoya!"

The beads inside him were being tugged in and out of the redhead, teasing his insides. Ginga enjoyed the pain as it slowly turned into pleasure.

Kyoya continued to pull on it, "Well? How is it?"

"Haaa, haaa, haaa, it feels sssso, haaa," Ginga's eyes had gone hazy with pleasure and he drooled with his tongue out a little, "gooood~ AAAaaahh! Aah!" a small smile began to form on his face as he began to pant and moan in pleasure.

'_Hn, he really looks like a dog in heat.'_ Kyoya was enjoying ridiculing him like this, "Ginga, here boy.."

The redhead looked over his shoulder still drooling and panting a little, "Haa-huh?"

Kyoya loved his new facial expression, "Let's do something about that tongue of yours." He shared a lust-filled kiss with his pet.

Ginga kissed back, their tongues lashed at each other. Kyoya won the dominance and made Ginga moan in his mouth.

Kyoya let go of Ginga's tail and both of his hands slid into the front of Ginga's pants.

"MMmMNN!" Ginga let out muffled moans as Kyoya massaged around in his pants.

His hands found Ginga's erection and pulled it out. The air hit his dripping erection, causing Ginga to break the kiss.

"Haaa, hahhaaa, aaahh.." his moans were becoming more audible to Kyoya's ears.

The lioness teen continued to stroke on and massage Ginga's erection, "Hn, you're so wet Ginga. Are you happy to be exploited like this?"

"HHHhaaaa, hhaaa.. yeeesss.." he drooled some and struggled to hold onto the ceiling hanger, "Kyoya more..please."

"Why? What do you want?" he smirked, _'Heh, this is too much fun.'_

"I want..t-to cum..AaAAAHH!"

Kyoya stroked on him faster, "Really? You sure don't look like it. Beg for it Ginga."

The redhead blushed and his hazy eyes begged Kyoya, "Please aah let me cum, I c-can't keep it dooown AaAAH!"

The lioness pinched the tip and teased it, "That's it, beg me more Ginga."

The panting redhead leaned forward a little, "D-Don't pinch it aaahh, nnnnooo~ Haaa!" he struggled to stand and his legs wobbled.

Pre-cum overflowed down his thighs and some dripped onto the bus floor.

"Hey, don't make a mess on the bus Ginga. You'd get us both in trouble, bad boy." He taunted and teased Ginga's erection more.

"AaAaaaahh! I-I'm sorry!" his butt massaged against Kyoya's pants.

The lioness teen blushed red when he felt Ginga's butt massage against the hard-on in his pants.

Gings pressed one of his hands against the window to prevent himself from falling forward, "Kyoya, aah, please let me cum, i-it's overflowiiing!" Ginga whined, not knowing his hind parts were moving against Kyoya's bulge.

The lioness teen moaned a little, Ginga's butt massaged more against his slowly growing bulge, "Stop, moving your butt so much!" _'Why am I getting this hard over this?!'_ Kyoya was surprised at how he was getting more turned on than Ginga was.

"Kyooyaaaa~!" Ginga continued to whine his name. He needed release BAD.

Kyoya noticed the upcoming train bridge over the bus, "Fine you want to cum, then go ahead and cum."

He stroked Ginga off faster with one hand. The redhead regained his balance a little and his body stood up more.

"You did good today puppy, here's your usual reward." His teeth gripped the back of Ginga's neck and bit hard into the nape.

The redhead's golden eyes went wide a little and he cried out in pleasure.

Kyoya felt his erection heat up in his hand. The minute Ginga moaned loudly Kyoya covered his mouth and used his other hand to cover his erection.

The bus went under the bridge the minute Ginga reached his climax.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNN!" His loud moan was silenced by the moving train on the bridge.

After a few minutes of driving Ginga trembled and his body calmed down. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Kyoya could feel them run over his fingers.

His other hand was covered in Ginga's cum to prevent it from making a mess on the bus.

"Attention passengers, we'll be approaching Battle Bladers in five minutes. Gather your belongings now." Announced the bus driver.

Kyoya uncovered Ginga's mouth first. His hand was coated with Ginga's drool and slob from moaning.

The lioness teen smirked at it, "What? Did you cum from your mouth too or something?"

The redhead blushed red and looked away.

Kyoya shrugged it off, "I wonder.." he began licking Ginga's drool off his hand, _'Wow, not bad. He still tastes good.'_

The blushing redhead peeked at him tasting his drool. His cheeks burned red, but he _was_ curious about it.

The lioness teen finished cleaning one of us hands. He pulled Ginga's pants back up some and fastened them back up using one hand. Kyoya noticed Ginga's stare.

"What? You want a lick?" Kyoya showed Ginga his other hand covered in Ginga's cum, "Here, have this."

Ginga blushed at it, ". . ."

"Whenever you make a mess, I want you to clean up after yourself. Now go on." He smirked.

The redhead brushed his tongue against Kyoya's hand and licked some of his own cum. Ginga didn't really like the taste, but it felt good for some reason.

"Good boy, lick it clean." Kyoya enjoyed the sight of Ginga eating out of his hand, literally. _'Lesson two complete, I can't wait for the next one.'_ He smirked to himself.

**A day after Battle Bladers. . .**

It had only been a day after Battle Bladers began. Kenta, Ginga, Kyoya, Benkei, Tsubasa, and Hyoma moved on to the second round.

But sadly, not Hikaru. After her battle with Ryuga, she was sent to the infirmary right away.

They gathered in her room as she lay there unconscious.

Madoka covered her eyes to hold back her sobbing, "Poor Hikaru.."

Kenta comforted her, "Why did this have to happen to her? She didn't even last a minute out there."

Benkei growled and balled his fists, "That Ryuga guy makes me sick! He didn't have to throw her across the stadium like that!"

Ginga stared intently at his friend and then left the room.

He stood in the hallway quietly and felt guilty. His friends only signed up for Battle Bladers because of him in the first place. He knew the Dark Nebula was tough, but this was just too much to take in.

"Is this my fault..?" he asked himself.

"_Ginga.."_

The redhead lifted his head and stared at the lioness teen.

Kyoya motioned Ginga to follow him, "C'mon, don't forget your training today."

He blushed and followed, "R-Right.."

The two went to Ginga's room inside the Battle Bladers' WBBA. Rooms were offered to all participants. One side of the building was for Dark Nebula and the other side was for the WBBA.

The two entered Ginga's room and locked the door behind them. Kyoya sat on Ginga's white bed and began taking his shoes off.

There was a white bed connected to the wall on one side of the room as soon as you enter. Straight ahead was a window showing a great view of outside. It was night time and street lights shined down below.

On the other side of the room was a TV, dresser, doorway to the bathroom, and not much else.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take your pants off." Kyoya ordered.

Ginga nodded and began slipping his shoes off. He undid his bey belts and let them hit the floor. The redhead unzipped his black skinny jeans and pulled them off.

Kyoya walked up to him, "You still go commando?"

Ginga blushed and tugged the bottom of his orange shirt down to cover it, ". . ."

Kyoya got a small pill out of his pocket and grabbed Ginga's wrist, "Don't hide it."

Ginga removed his hands and Kyoya pulled his orange shirt up a little. Kyoya touched Ginga's limp dick and grasped it in his hand.

The redhead let out a whimpered moan. Kyoya placed the pill at the tip of Ginga's penis.

"Ky-Kyoya, what is that?"

"Same thing I used on you last time. I wonder if it'll have the same effect if I put it here." He put more force on the pill and it slowly slipped into Ginga's dick hole.

"HHHaaaaaa!" the redhead gasped in pain and shivered.

Kyoya let go and Ginga felt sick, "Now that that's done, let's get started." He calmly sat back on the bed and watched Ginga struggle.

The redhead stood there trembling. He tugged more on the bottom of his orange shirt, "Kyoya, it hurts.. What did you **do**?"

"It was just a little pill Ginga, now come on." He smirked, "Try taking a step."

The redhead took a hesitant step towards the bed and immediately feel a rush of pleasure hit his body. He wobbled a little and almost fell over.

"Haahh!" he moaned and his legs squirmed. Pre-cum dripped down his thighs, "K-Kyoya I can't walk, I'll cum!"

'_I see, if the aphrodisiac hits his privates first then the effects are doubled. Interesting..'_ Kyoya offered Ginga a hand, "If you can grab my hand then I'll help you."

"You're too far away!" Ginga whined.

"Come, Ginga." Kyoya ordered.

The lioness teen was asking for the impossible, but Ginga still obeyed. He walked a few baby steps closer to the Kyoya's outstretched hand.

"Haa..hhaa..haa.." his cheeks were flushed and his body felt heavy. He was finally close enough, Ginga's trembling hand grasped Kyoya's slightly larger hand.

"Good boooy," he gave Ginga a hard tug and pulled him onto the bed.

The redhead rested on his side panting. He lied on a pillow panting in heat, "Kyoya, how long is this drug going to last?"

The lioness teen shrugged, "I don't know, I'm still testing it."

Ginga stared at him wide-eyed, "What?!"

Kyoya went through his travel bag and got a small rectangular box. He opened the box and got out a small black thick toy.

Ginga wondered, "What is that?"

"I got you a new toy. What do you think it is?" Kyoya smirked.

"..a tablet pen?" Ginga couldn't quite tell.

"No.." Kyoya squeezed the toy in his hand until a clicking sound was made. The toy began to make vibrant sounds and twitched in his grasp.

He poked the tip of the toy against Ginga's ear, "Haaahh! AaaHH..!" Ginga scooted away from it, "A v-vibrator?"

"Yup, I figured since you've been a good boy you deserve a new toy to play with." He trailed it to down to Ginga's cheek, "How does it feel?"

The redhead couldn't help but snicker, "C-Cut it out, ahahaha Kyoya, it tickles!"

'_Not the reaction I was hoping for. Maybe I should aim lower.'_ He pulled up Ginga's shirt a little and pressed it against his stomach.

"AAHAHAHAHHAA! ST-STOP IT! C-CAN'T BREATHE!" the redhead laughed and gripped the bed tightly.

Kyoya pressed the vibrator lower and let it tease Ginga's belly button.

"HHHaaah! N-Not there!"

"Does this feel good?"

"Not really.. it hurts..in a weird way." Ginga looked sick, so he lied back against the pillows to rest.

Kyoya swetadropped, "Oh.."

He moved the toy lower and massaged it against Ginga's inner thigh, "Nnn!" Ginga moaned a little and his body relaxed.

Kyoya held one of Ginga's legs to keep him from closing them, "It's supposed to massage too. Feel good?"

Ginga nodded a little and looked sleepy, "Yeah.. this feels nice."

'_That's better, just a little more.'_ Kyoya smirked to himself and moved the vibrator to Ginga's erection, "How about here?"

The minute it hit Ginga's erection and massaged against his balls the redhead jolted and moaned loudly, "AaAAaaaAAAAAAHH! W-Waait! Uughnn! AAAAaahhh!" his hips bucked a little.

"What a reaction.." he moved it up and down against Ginga's erection, "I told you it massages."

"PL-PLEASE NOT THERE! NNnnnnmm!" he tossed and turned, "Kyoyaaa I'll cum! It-It'll cum out!"

He moved the pen-like vibrator over the tip of Ginga's erection in circular motions, "Hold it, not until I put it in."

"AAAAaaaahh! Aaaahh! Hhhhaaa fffwwwaaaaaaahh!" he drooled a little as his penis was being tortured. He wanted to cum so badly, the drug was still in effect and the toy was making it worse.

"Alright, I think I've teased you enough." Kyoya pulled the toy away.

Ginga panted and now his erection was sopping wet, "Haaa, hhhaaa, hahhh.."

Kyoya licked the vibrator and stretched Ginga's entrance open a little, "I want to try putting it here next." He inserted the vibrator half-way into Ginga's entrance.

"AAAAAAAAAAaaahh!" the redhead arched his back a little and moaned loudly.

The toy moved rapidly inside him and teased his sensitive walls. Kyoya thrusted the toy in and out of the redhead.

"Hhhaaaaa! I-It's moving! HHHnnnngh!" he clutched tightly on the white covers. Strands of his red hair slipped out of his bandana and his little blue jacket was slipping off.

Kyoya thrusted in and out of entrance, "See? Because of all those preparations this week it doesn't hurt at all, does it?" he smirked.

"No..aaahh! It f-feelsss..good!" Ginga's skin trembled and his erection twitched, "NNnnmm!"

"Huh?" he noticed Ginga's body was heating up more than usual.

"HHHHaaaaaahh!" Cum shot out of his erection as he moaned loudly on the bed. Once it stop he trembled and cried a little.

Kyoya pulled the toy out and was a little pissed, "Giiiiinnngaaaa~" he growled, "I didn't say you could cum yet!" _'I wanted to tease him more..damn!'_

The redhead covered his newly awakened erection, "I'm s-sorry, but I really can't control it Kyoya. HHaaa, it won't listen to me ever since you put that pill thing in." he whimpered.

'_So these new side effects cause him to cum uncontrollably.'_ Kyoya got an idea from Ginga's newfound weakness, "Oh really..hnnn."

"Ky-Kyoya?"

"Sit up Ginga."

The redhead slowly sat up and he covered his erection, "What is it?"

"Here," he handed Ginga the vibrator, "punishment."

Ginga gripped it, "P-Punishment?!"

"Yeah, you came without my permission. So let me see you do it to yourself." Kyoya got off the bed and went to get a chair.

"Do what to myself?" Ginga blushed.

Kyoya turned the chair around and sat in it backwards to face Ginga, "I want you to do to yourself what I just did to you. It's _your_ toy after all; I might as well watch you play with it." He smirked.

The redhead blushed, "B-But you're-!"

"I'll just be watching and enjoying the show." He crossed his arms on the chair and rested his chin on it, "Keep going until I tell you to stop."

Ginga was nervous about it at first but gave in, "Okay.."

'_He's so obedient. All this training has really paid off.'_ Kyoya smirked to himself.

The redhead held the vibrator curiously in his hand and grasped the end of it like Kyoya did. It still buzzed around in his hand.

He nervously pressed it against his own entrance and pushed a little bit in.

Kyoya smirked, "I can't see it, spread your legs more." He wanted to tease Ginga more and more.

The redhead spread his legs in front of him wider enough for Kyoya to see. His heart beated fast to have Kyoya's lioness blue eyes fixated on him.

Ginga focused down on the vibrator to help feel less nervous. He slowly began thrusting it in and out of himself.

"NNNnn..Mmmnn..aaah!" he let out small moans until he could get used to the pace.

'_Hn, he's really doing it. This guy never ceases to amaze me.'_ Kyoya continued to watch, _'I wonder how long he can keep this up.'_

Ginga panted a little and began moving the vibrator in faster. Eventually his entrance softened up and more could go in.

He trembled and moaned each time it slipped in. His nervousness faded away and he began like it more.

His body was still being controlled by the aphrodisiac. He was becoming more submissive at this point and was dying to be dominated.

His golden eyes became faded and dazed with lust, "Ahhh..hhhaaa.. feels hot. Nnnmm!" he bit down on his white scarf a little as he thrusted it faster inside himself.

His toes clenched the bed more and Kyoya couldn't take his eyes off him.

'_Damn, he's really getting into it. It's kinda arousing..'_ a dent was forming in Kyoya's pants as he watched. He swallowed hard. Watching Ginga in an aroused state was really turning him on now.

Ginga's privates were wet and his body was loving the new toy. His eyes were closed and he let out moans and pants. At this point it was like he forgot Kyoya was even there.

"Aaaahh AAaahhh HHHAA!" it hit one of his sensitive parts and he drooled more. Ginga mumbled more words to himself.

Kyoya continued to watch, _'What's he saying?'_ he tried listening closer to Ginga's voice and read his lips. It was kind of hard to do it since his heart was beating so fast in his chest.

"Hhaaaa..hhaaa..Ky-aahn!" He blushed redder and moaned more, "HHhaaahha! K-Kyoya..NNNmm Hhhaaahh!"

Kyoya's heart skipped a beat and he blushed more, _'Is he thinking about me while he's doing that?'_ the erection building up in his pants increased, _'I wonder what it'd be like to have sex with him.'_

He blushed angrily at that thought.

'_What am I thinking?! We're rivals; I'm supposed to hate this guy! I'm only messing with Ginga and nothing more.'_ he continued to watch heatedly and his pants felt tighter.

"HHaaa.. hhaaa.. c-cumming" Ginga moaned.

'_That's it, I can't take it anymore!'_ he shot up from his chair, "Ginga!"

The redhead snapped out of it and opened his eyes, "H-Huh?"

"That's enough.." he took his green jacket off and got on the bed with Ginga, "Let me teach you something else."

"Hm?"

Kyoya's hand slipped between Ginga's legs and gripped the toy forcing Ginga to let go. With a gentle push he forced the toy all the way inside him.

"AAAAH!" Ginga moaned loudly and then began to panic, "W-Wait, is this safe Kyoya?!"

"Relax Ginga.." Kyoya gripped Ginga's body and forced him around into a 69 position, "it's called a vibrator for a reason."

The redhead winced as the toy continued to massage his insides and make small buzzing sounds, "But what if it never comes out?"

"It will.."

"When?!"

Kyoya grunted, "Who cares, just focus on your next lesson."

Ginga sulked, "Okay.." he looked down and noticed the view below him. He blushed at what was between Kyoya's legs. The bulge in his pants was obvious.

The redhead gently touched it curiously.

"Nnn!" Kyoya groaned in pleasure.

Ginga pulled away, "I'm sorry, d-did it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Just go ahead and unzip it." Kyoya instructed.

Ginga unzipped Kyoya's pants and rummaged around. Kyoya's hard cock slipped out and twitched a little. Ginga stared at it, "Ohh..it's big."

Kyoya sweatdropped, "You act like you've never seen one before."

"Not this close before." Ginga poked the tip a little.

"Don't play with it!"

"S-Sorry..so what am I supposed to do to it?"

"All you have to do is make me cum. I'll teach you how to pleasure your master properly. Try sucking it."

Ginga blushed red, "But I can't do that!"

"And why not?!"

"Because I don't want to!"

Kyoya was pissed now, "Now's not the time to get picky Ginga. I pleasure you all the time!"

"Uhh..that's.." he blushed.

"And I haven't gotten off once! So it's only fair that we both get to cum this time." Kyoya smirked, "Unless you want me to stop?"

Ginga calmed down, "..No, I can do it."

"Good boy.." Kyoya sat up with the pillows on his back and began licking Ginga's privates a little.

"Haaa!" the redhead moaned against Kyoya's member.

Kyoya flinched a little, _'Crap, his breath is hitting it!'_ "Try stroking it first."

Ginga hesitantly gripped Kyoya's member in his hand, "L-Like this?"

"Tighter, I can't feel anything." He continued to lick.

Ginga gripped tighter and began stroking it slowly. It dripped a little in his grasp. Ginga gasped a little, "It's really warm.."

Kyoya blushed, "Of course it is, I'm not dead am I?"

Ginga continued to stroke it more. He kept going and could feel Kyoya getting hot in his hand. Suddenly it began to throb and twitch more.

'_He's actually pretty good at this. Feels great..'_ Kyoya sighed in pleasure.

Ginga blushed red, "K-Kyoya, is it really okay to keep going.. it's getting bigger."

Kyoya blushed red, "Idiot, don't tell me every little thing that happens!"

The redhead continued to stroke it faster and gripped it tighter. Kyoya let out small groans of pleasure.

"Okay, that'll do. Try putting it in your mouth now."

Ginga stopped stroking and opened his mouth a little, "Like this?" his mouth engulfed the tip of Kyoya's member. His tongue tasted it a little, Ginga didn't think it tasted that bad.

The lioness teen blushed, _'His mouth feels nice and warm..'_

Ginga's teeth gripped it and he began nibbling on it, "Nom nom.."

Kyoya flinched in pain, "OWW! Grr!" he angrily pinched the tip of Ginga's penis.

Ginga stopped and moaned, "HHaaah! Wh-What're you doing- aaahh! Don't! I-It hurts! AaAH!"

"That's my line!" Kyoya tugged on it, "Don't **ever** use teeth Ginga, ya got that?!"

"I got it! I got it! Now let gooo!" he whined in pain.

Kyoya let go and grunted, "Now try it again. Use your tongue instead of your teeth."

"But I don't know how to do that."

"Uuugh, fine just mimic what I do." Kyoya began licking the tip of Ginga's erection.

The redhead moaned as Kyoya licked and teased the tip. But now wasn't the time for moaning, he still had to pleasure Kyoya.

Ginga licked the tip of Kyoya's member as well. His tongue swirled on it and lapped it up a little.

Kyoya began sucking on Ginga's penis and slurped away the juices. Ginga took the hint and began using more tongue too.

His tongue licked up Kyoya's shaft and he sucked on the tip. His warm mouth sucked on his head and some of his drool dribbled down.

Ginga sucked on the tip while stroking the shaft. He was getting the hang of it and Kyoya seemed to be enjoying it too.

The lioness teen blushed at how good Ginga was getting, _'He's pretty good at this, but I won't lose.'_ His tongue teased Ginga's erection in his mouth and lashed at his foreskin.

"MMnn!" the redhead moaned as he sucked.

'_Hn, he won't last. I bet that drug is still in effect too.'_ Kyoya was confident Ginga would cum first.

The redhead stopped stroking and began moving his head in a bobbing motion. He made slurping and sucking sounds as he devoured more and more.

"NNNn!" Kyoya let out a moan, _'Damn, he's good! His mouth feels amazing, Ginga must be a fast learner.'_

"Mmh..mmm..mnn" Ginga moaned as he sucked half of it in a bobbing motion. He was getting used to the taste and started to enjoy it a little.

"Kuh..AaaHH!" Kyoya stopped sucking and moaned as Ginga kept going.

The redhead blushed and only licked it, "D-Does it feel good? Kyoyaa"

The lioness teen blushed too, "Grrr.." he noticed the toy from earlier was starting to slip out of Ginga. He smirked and gripped it.

"MMnnnh!" Ginga moaned.

He thrusted it in and out of the redhead, "Don't get so full of yourself Ginga. You have more weak points than I do." He moved it around.

Ginga's privates were dripping and his entrance was being pleasured.

"Aaaahh! D-Don't! HHyyaaa! I'm cum.." he maoned and panted.

"You're even more wet than before. Did you get aroused from sucking me off?"

"NNNnnaaaahha aaah!" Ginga moaned as Kyoya pushed it in deeper.

The lioness teen loved bullying him so much, "Hey, don't forget your training, get busy!" he thrusted his hips up and entered Ginga's mouth again.

The redhead moaned, "Mmnnff!" His mind felt hazy and the drug was still making him sensitive. He hoped Kyoya would just let him cum already.

The redhead moved his head in a bobbing motion and took it all in. He slurped on it and savored Kyoya's taste.

"Haaa..yeahh, that's good Ginga." Kyoya moaned.

Ginga continued to suck faster and use more tongue. Kyoya's cock would throb in his mouth and get hot.

"G-Ginga, I'm going to cum in your mouth. Try to swallow as much as you can." Kyoya sighed in pleasure as he was close to climax.

The redhead nodded a bit signaling that he understood. He sucked on the tip more ready for Kyoya's seed.

'_Oh yeah, I still haven't given him his reward yet. What should I bite on today?'_ Kyoya usually bit Ginga's neck or chest, but those were far away now.

He noticed Ginga's erection twitching.

Kyoya licked his lips devilishly, _'That'll work'_ he brought Ginga's hips closer and he nipped on his erection's skin and used his teeth to bite, "Nn!"

The redhead felt this and moaned, "MMMNNN!"

His cum shot out onto Kyoya a little and his body trembled in the process. Kyoya came soon afterwards into Ginga's mouth.

The redhead felt some warm fluid fill his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could like Kyoya instructed.

After a while, Ginga needed air. He pulled his mouth and panted, "Haaa, haa, haaa.."

Kyoya's cock released a little more before going limp.

Kyoya was impressed with Ginga now. He seductively licked Ginga's cum off his lips and chin, _'To cum after being bit __**there**__..hn, he really is one hell of a masochist.'_

The redhead swallowed the sticky cum already in his mouth. He got off of Kyoya and flopped onto his side panting.

"Hmm" Kyoya wiped the last of Ginga's cum off his face.

The redhead looked exhausted. Kyoya's cum dribbled down his chin, his privates were wet, and the toy inside him slid all the way out. It buzzed on the bed silently.

"Haa..haaa..haaa.." Ginga was in a daze and the drug from earlier was wearing off.

"Hey Ginga, you're still not done yet. Remember this.." Kyoya separated his legs, "what do you do when you make a mess?"

Ginga sat up a little and noticed Kyoya's cum had gotten on his pants a little and on his limp cock.

The redhead crawled between Kyoya's legs obediently and answered, "Lick it clean." He began lapping up the cum that had dripped onto Kyoya's tan pants. He then sucked on Kyoya's cock to make sure it was clean again.

His golden eyes were half-lidded and still in a daze.

Kyoya rubbed his red hair as if he were petting a dog, "Good boy, Ginga." He smiled down at his obedient pet, "I think you're ready for the next level."

He wondered as he sucked, "Hmmnn..?"

**The Next Day. . .**

Kenta and Yu both lost to Reiji in the next round. Even with their combined strength Reiji ruthlessly tore off Sagitario's claws.

The two were taken to the infirmary while Madoka tended to Sagitario's and Libra's parts.

Ginga ran up the halls after their battle was finally done. "Let's see, bathroom.. bathroom.. bathroom.. Urrgh, come on, where **is** it?!" he whined.

"_Ginga!"_

The redhead slowed down to turn around, "Huh? Kyoya?"

The lioness teen walked up to him pissed, "Geez, I've been looking all over the place for you! Where'd you go?!"

"I uhh had to.." Ginga couldn't finish his sentence.

Kyoya grabbed Ginga's arm and dragged him off, "Let's go, time to train."

"R-Right now?!" the redhead blushed. They usually started a little later.

"Yeah, this next lesson is going to take all night." Kyoya was suspicious, "Unless you had something else planned."

Ginga could tell by the look in his blue eyes that he didn't have a choice but to obey Kyoya's demands.

He sweatdropped, "I-It's nothing. Let's go."

Kyoya continued to drag Ginga outside until they were far from Battle Bladers. It was night time as they walked up the side walk.

Cars raced by and a few people would pass by. It was a little cold and it made Ginga shudder a little. His arm was starting to hurt a little from Kyoya dragging him for so long.

"Kyoya, where are we going exactly?"

"Here's good.." Kyoya pulled them into an alley when no one was looking.

"Whoa!"

They walked some more until they reached a dead end. Kyoya let go of Ginga and got out a bag.

"What's today's lesson? You still haven't told me yet." The redhead rubbed his sore arm.

Kyoya crossed his arms, "Today I'm taking you out for a walk..naked."

Ginga blinked for a while and then finally asked, "Uhh..what?"

"Strip. Hurry up and take it all off." He ordered.

"W-Wait, what do you mean take me for a walk?!" Ginga blushed.

"Walk you like a dog out in public. You're my pet and dogs don't wear clothes." Kyoya put the bag aside and yanked Ginga's scarf off.

The silky fabric fluttered and the redhead backed up against the wall, "K-Kyoya, that's a little extreme. Can't we do something else?"

"No," Kyoya unhooked Ginga's bey belts and slid them off of his hips, "we've made it this far, so it's time for some exposure."

"I can't walk around naked in public!"

Kyoya casually unzipped Ginga's pants, "You'll be on all fours."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Ginga pushed Kyoya's hands away, "I'm not doing any of that."

Kyoya was pissed at how Ginga defied him. He forcefully shoved Ginga into the brick wall and yanked his blue jacket off.

"Kyoya I said no-!"

"You'll do as I say whether you like it or not!" He angrily yanked Ginga's orange shirt off of him.

The redhead covered his chest, "There's no way I can walk around naked! All those people will see me and everything!"

"Quit complaining!"

Ginga cried and hugged himself, "Kyoya please, don't make me do it! I don't want to!"

'_Ugh, he's crying again. We've finally made it this far, I want to teach him more things but he's still so damn innocent.'_ Kyoya groaned in annoyance, "Haaa, fine. Let's try something else."

"Something else?" Ginga sniffled and listened.

"Take off your clothes. You'll still be naked, but no one will see you. And you won't have to walk like a dog either."

"R-Really?" he uncovered his chest, "What do I have to do?"

"You can wear my jacket." Kyoya slid his green jacket off and held in front of Ginga, "And wear nothing underneath it. We'll be walking all the way to bey park, and **that's** when you get naked."

"No one will be there, right?" Ginga blushed.

"Is it a deal or not?!" Kyoya growled. He was losing his patience.

The redhead nodded and resumed taking his pants and shoes off. Kyoya stored Ginga's clothes in a bag for safe keeping.

After a while, Kyoya walked out of the alley way and stood there on the sidewalk, "You comin' or not?"

"I-I'm coming.." Ginga walked out of the alley-way behind Kyoya. He wore nothing but Kyoya's long green coat. His bare feet walked up to Kyoya, "Think anyone will notice?"

The coat reached above his ankles and Kyoya could see some of Ginga's naked skin since it was too big for him.

He blushed a little, "J-Just don't make eye-contact with anyone and we'll be okay."

They walked side-by-side up the block into the night. Kyoya sneaked peeks at the redhead in his jacket. The nape of his neck, some of his chest, his slender limbs, and tiny feet all looked tempting.

Ginga was thinking about something very important, but he couldn't tell Kyoya yet or he'd get mad. So he kept it to himself.

People walked past the two. Some ignored while some wondered why Ginga was bare footed.

Kyoya couldn't help but ask, "Well, how is it?"

The redhead snapped out of it, "Hm? How's what?" Ginga brushed some of his red hair off his forehead. Kyoya had made him take off his bandanna too, so his forehead was exposed too.

"Walking around with nothing on."

"Oh that.." Ginga gave a blushing smile, "actually it's not so bad."

Kyoya smirked, "Oh, so you like this sort of thing?"

"N-No! It just feels nice." He rubbed his chest, "My heart is beating fast and the air feels nice. It feels so.. refreshing."

"You really are a natural born masochist."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Suddenly a small gust of night air hit them. The redhead winced and hugged himself, "Haaa!"

Kyoya blushed a little, _'Did he just moan?'_ "What?"

"N-Nothing.. Having nothing on is making me sensitive." He was getting a little wet, "My chest feels hotter and hotter on every step I take."

Kyoya smirked, "Good, by the time we're through you won't feel embarrassed by anything anymore."

Ginga sneezed, "AH-CHOO!" He sniffled and shivered, "Man it's chilly out here."

He sweatdropped, "We're almost at the park. It should be warmer there."

"O-Okay.." Ginga continued to walk by Kyoya's side.

'_So far so good, he's becoming sensitive to the air. Just wait until we get to the park Ginga, then you'll be __**really**__ sensitive.'_ Kyoya smirked to himself.

**Park. . .**

"Haa.. haaa.." Ginga panted in heat as he had just walked a few blocks nude.

Kyoya placed his bag of Ginga's clothes on a bench and walked off.

"K-Kyoya, where are you going now?"

"Follow me, we're still not done yet."

The redhead followed the sadistic lion to a clearing near the park. It was an open field of grass surrounded by trees and no one was there but them.

Ginga marveled up at the sky, "Wow.. Pretty." There were so many stars in the night sky.

"Hey, I didn't bring you here to sight-see. Time to strip Ginga." Kyoya ordered.

"Oh, right.." Ginga's nervousness had vanished. He slowly undid Kyoya's jacket in the front and them let it slowly slide off of his small shoulders.

Kyoya blushed and marveled at Ginga's naked skin. It was so pure and white. It glowed in the night and made the redhead look attractive.

Kyoya swallowed hard and Ginga handed him back his jacket, "Good.. Did you enjoy the walk?"

The redhead nodded shyly, "Y-Yeah, a little." He blushed as he stood there completely naked.

Kyoya leaned back against a tree "Try walking around.."

Ginga nodded a little and walked around. The bottom of his feet were tickled by the blades of grass and his body shuddered as he was caressed by the cold air.

His pink nipples tingled from the cold and made his sensitive parts feel numb with excitement.

Pre-cum leaked down his inner thighs as he walked. Despite being cold, being completely exposed was giving him a new kind of arousal.

He could feel Kyoya's eyes locked on him as usual. The redhead panted a little as he walked. His body could always detect Kyoya's eyes on him and it sent tingles up his spine.

"Haa.. hhaaa.. haa.."

The lioness teen smirked as he noticed Ginga walk slower and slower, _'He won't last another minute. Is this really __**that**__ much of a turn-on for him?'_

Ginga's eyes were becoming hazy and his body couldn't take it anymore. He sat in front of a tree and rested his forehead against the bark to catch his breath.

Kyoya snuck up behind him, "Not bad you almost lasted 5 minutes."

"Ah..hhaah.." he blushed and panted.

Kyoya sat behind the redhead and made Ginga sit between his legs, "Good job, pet."

"AAaah!" the redhead squirmed in discomfort.

"What's wrong?"

"Th-The grass f-feels weird..! MmNN!" he shuddered.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Kyoya smirked and his hands roamed over Ginga's body, _'He's almost all mine. I want all of him to myself so badly.'_

The redhead let out small moans as Kyoya's larger hands rubbed his shoulders and trailed down to his chest. They brushed over his hard nipples causing him to flinch.

"NnNNN!"

"Is it really that good? You're shivering all over Ginga." Kyoya chuckled as his hands continued to massage over the boy's pure body.

They went down lower past his stomach to between Ginga's legs. The redhead's heart skipped a beat and he remembered something important.

"Hn?" Kyoya felt more between Ginga's legs.

"Aaaahh! Th-That's-!" the redhead moaned.

Kyoya pulled his hand closer to his face to examine it, "You got really wet.. it's so sticky."

Ginga blushed, "Umm..I.."

Kyoya gripped Ginga's member in his hand again and gave it a light stroke, "It's so moist now. Just how long have you been holding it in?"

"K-Kyoya don't touch i-it!" Ginga tried to close his legs.

"Hmph," Kyoya kept them open and stroked it more, "we'll stop when I say we can."

Ginga gasped a little and he began to panic, "No really, st-stop! MMnnn!" his body shuddered and his legs squirmed.

'_I don't get it, no matter how much I stroke it he won't get hard.'_ Kyoya's thumb scraped over the tip more.

"Haaaahh! D-Don't..AaAHH, it'll spill out!" Ginga trembled, "Pl-Please stop Kyoya! HhhAAA!"

Kyoya smirked. The way Ginga cried and begged him to stop was delicious. He was putty in his hands, and Kyoya wanted to bully him more.

The redhead's penis felt hot and his insides were quivering from holding back so much build up. Ginga really wanted Kyoya to stop touching it, or else.

"Come on Ginga, let it out already. I know you want to." He smirked and stroked it more.

The redhead shivered and drooled, "NO! St-Stop! I-It hurts, no more!"

"It only hurts because you won't let it out." He teased the tip more, "Heh, it's overflowing with pre-cum.."

"That's just sweat!" Ginga blushed and cried a little, "I mean it, please stop Kyoya!"

The lioness teen ignored and continued to torture Ginga's member. It refused to get hard but it was getting wet in his hand.

"I-I can't anymore! AaAhh! St-Stoooop! I'll pee!" he tugged at Kyoya's hand, "AAAah! AaHH! NNn Stop Kyoya, hha!"

'_It's only cum, why's he being so stubborn today? And why won't it get hard already?!'_ Kyoya was getting a little pissed off, "Let it out already, you'll feel better if you do."

Ginga rapidly shook his head no, "I-I can't do that! Not in front of you!" He throbbed and his privates began to ache.

"I want to see you cum, now release it already!" He stroked it more.

The redhead's mind was going blank and his penis was ready to burst, "No aaah, stop please, don't look!" he couldn't hold it down anymore, "HYAAAAAAAAAHHHA HAAAAHH!"

Kyoya stopped stroking when something finally shot out. The luke warm fluid hit the tree. Ginga sighed and drooled in pleasure when he finally got relief.

Kyoya smirked and felt satisfied, "There, it felt good to let it all out, didn't it?" he looked down and noticed something was different, "Hm?"

Ginga blushed bright red and tears weld up in his eyes, "Kyooooooyaaaaa.." he growled angrily.

Kyoya stared down at what Ginga was releasing, "Ginga..did you just-"

The redhead sobbed loudly, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAHHHH!"

**Bathroom (Kyoya's P.O.V.). . .**

Ginga and I rushed to a boys' bathroom near the park. After forcing Ginga to have an "accident," I decided we should end training early and clean up.

I was washing my hands in the sink while Ginga was putting his clothes back on in the stall. He seems pretty mad right now. But it should go away, he's not the type to hold a grudge against someone.

I went over and dried my hands with some paper towels.

Just then I heard a loud banging sound. I turned around. Ginga had kicked the stall door open, he must be done dressing.

He walked up to me gripping my jacket angrily in one hand, "Here!" he threw it at me and stormed out of the bathroom.

It landed in my face, so I yanked it off, "Hey!" I exited after him.

"Hmph!" he walked faster and refused to look at me.

Yeah, he was still ticked. Geez, it wasn't even that bad. I've done worse things to him, so why is he so mad?

I tried rushing after him while struggling to put my jacket on, "Hey, Ginga-!"

"Jerk!"

"I didn't mean-!"

"Molester!"

"Look, would you-!"

"Pervert!"

"You're one to talk!" I walked behind him, "Hn, I said **my bad**. Geez.."

He kept walking ahead of me in silence. The way I saw him balling his fists, I couldn't tell if he was majorly pissed or just fighting back his tears.

"Ginga just how long are you gonna pout?"

". . ."

"Look, you should've been more specific. I thought you only had cum. You didn't tell me your bladder was full."

He slowed down and began taking a different path. What's he doing? Battle Bladers is straight ahead, not across the street.

I grabbed his shoulder, "Hey! Don't ignore m- . . ." my words stopped coming out and I was surprised.

Ginga was crying a lot. His cheeks were flushing red and the corner of his eyes were pink. I think I might've pushed him too far this time.

"Kyoya..you jerk. I told you stop but you wouldn't listen to me at all! And because of you..I.." he couldn't even finish his sentence, "I don't want to see you anymore. I'm going back on my own." He roughly yanked my grip off and walked off on his own.

I stood there for a while astonished. He wasn't just mad or frustrated with me, he was hurt. And what shocks me even more is that I want to comfort him and make him come back.

"Ginga.." his name escaped my mouth and my body moved on its own. I walked up to him faster until I was right behind him. I grabbed his arm, "Wait-!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He turned around with red eyes.

Those eyes..

I only saw them once, back when he battled that Ryuga guy. Am I just like Ryuga now? Is Ginga going to hate me too?

I loosened my grip on his arm and held his hand instead. I realized it was cold and clammy.

He growled at me to let go of him again. But after staring into his eyes for a while, he calmed down. The noisy street cars and people who walked by became a mute to my ears. Ginga was all I was focused on.

"Ginga, I admit it I took it too far. I didn't mean to make you..have an accident. So.." I swallowed my pride and my cheeks burned, "..I'm sorry."

Ginga's expression softened and his hand relaxed into mine.

"Let's not train for a while. Let's take a break and just focus on Battle Bladers, okay?"

He nodded and rubbed his eyes, "..O-Okay." His voice was weak and squeaky now.

I turned around and kept a firm grip on his hand as we walked, "Alright, let's head back, together."

Ginga walked by my side rubbing his teary eyes with his arm, "Yeah.."

As we walked, for some reason I couldn't pull my hand away from his. It was like I didn't even want to let go. His hand was smaller than mine and felt so warm now. Or was that just me?

Just then, Ginga stopped wiping his eyes and looked forward as we walked. He didn't seem bothered by it.

Suddenly I felt some movement in my hand. Ginga's grip had tightened a little and we were holding each other's hands. My heart beated quicker and my cheeks began to burn again.

Why do I feel this way? It's not like I care about Ginga or anything. So what is this?!

I ruffled my hair in irritation with my other hand. Doesn't Ginga feel embarrassed by this? We're two guys walking and holding hands together.

Haaa, oh well.

But there was one other thing I wanted to tell Ginga.

Earlier today, during our training, I still thought he was cute even when he was peeing. It didn't really bother me at all, it's not like it got on me or anything.

I peeked over at Ginga. He was still sniffling a little.

Nah, I probably shouldn't tell him. He'd probably just get mad at me again. I'll just keep that little secret to myself.

**2 Days Later. . .**

Hyoma, Kenta, Madoka, Yu, Benkei, and I were in one of the party rooms in Battle Bladers. Even though the rest of them lost their battles, they threw Ginga a small party to celebrate him making it this far.

All that's left is my battle with Ryuga tomorrow and then Ginga is all mine.

But right now, I was sitting by myself watching the others have a good time. Parties aren't really my thing.

Madoka, Yu, and Kenta were asking Ginga's long-lost father a lot of questions about where beyblades came from, Benkei was gobbling down all the food, and Hyoma was chatting with Ginga by the drinks.

Not everyone could make it though. Hikaru and Tsubasa are now in the infirmary because of their harsh battles with Ryuga. Whatever, I'm not scared. My Leone will leave that guy in the dust.

But for now, I have big plans. I pulled a small test tube out of my pocket. There was some shiny pink liquid in it. This is a drug I've been perfecting ever since Battle Bladers started.

After recording all of Ginga's reactions to pills, I've come up with the perfect aphrodisiac. Just one gulp of this and we'll be ready to complete the final lesson of his sexual training.

Just thinking about it makes me smirk with delight.

Benkei walked up to me with food in his mouth, "Kwowa, aren't you hungwy?" he chomped.

I walked past him, "Hn, I **am** a little parched."

Madoka was over by the punch bowl stirring it up just right.

"Hey, let me help you with that." I tapped her shoulder.

She gave me a questioning look, "**You**, Kyoya, want to help?"

I growled, "Got a problem with that?"

She backed away, "N-Not at all, go ahead and help yourself. Ehehehe.."

Once she was gone, I got a few cups ready and poured punch into all of them. Once they were filled. I poured the drug into one of them until the test tube was empty.

Hyoma and Ginga walked up to the table laughing about something, "Ahahaha, I know right!"

"Oh hey Kyoya, can we have something to drink?" Hyoma asked.

"Sure.." I handed a normal cup to Hyoma and the drugged cup to Ginga.

The two thanked me and then walked away. I sat back at my post and watched them chat some more. They sipped their drinks casually, my eyes not leaving Ginga.

I had to make sure he drunk it in order for the drug to work. He seemed to be gulping it down without a clue. Perfect, now to play the waiting game.

I looked at one of the clocks on the wall. In a matter of time, Ginga's body will practically be begging for sexual relief. And I'll be there to watch him squirm.

But as I sat there for almost an hour. Nothing happened. Hyoma and Ginga were still chatting and Ginga looked perfectly fine.

He had stopped drinking and placed his cup on the table.

Something wasn't right, why wasn't the drug working?

I got up to investigate. I walked over to the table and grabbed Ginga's cup without anyone seeing.

There was still less than half of punch left. I shrugged and drunk it. It's my own creation, so I'm pretty sure I can handle the effects.

But when I finished the cup I noticed the punch didn't really taste any different. It was a little sweeter than usual, but it's probably my imagination.

Damn! Maybe I accidently gave the drugged cup to somebody else. Oh well, I don't want to be there if the others get horny. I especially hope Benkei didn't drink it. Ugh..

**Late at Night. . .**

The party ended and it got really late, so we decided to head to our rooms to rest. Right now we're in the elevator. Yu and Kenta partied too much and ended up getting sick. But I'm not really concerned about that..

I don't get it, did my drug work on Ginga or not? Did I accidently give it to someone else? The suspense is killing me. Did it even work at all?

Madoka and Ginga were leaning against one wall of the elevator, "Ginga, Are you okay? Your face is red.."

"Huuuh? I-It is?" Ginga looked hot and sleepy.

I kept watching him. Maybe the drug did work, but then again he probably overate at the party.

His face was blushing, his skin sweated a little, his lips parted and panted, and I could tell his nipples were hard through his shirt. He looked as if he were in heat.

"Hnn.." I want to investigate more.

"Oh, this is the floor!" Ginga's dad was carrying Yu on his back. The little blonde snoozed and needed rest.

Benkei was carrying Kenta on his back. As he and Ginga's dad left to take care of the little brats I got closer to Ginga and Madoka.

Perfect, I just have to touch Ginga a little to find out if the drug worked or not. Madoka will be gone too eventually.

"Oh, Kyoya!" Ginga's dad stopped the door from closing, "I need your help, Hyoma's back in my room and he's not feeling well."

"Uhh..but I-"

"Come Kyoya, we must help at once!" Benkei grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the elevator.

Uuuurghhh! Why do these people keep getting in my way?!

As I watched the elevator door close, Ginga collapsed and Madoka caught him, "Ginga? Ginga?!"

Dammit, I bet that drug worked. Oh well, I'll definitely pay Ginga a visit later, and when I do, he'll become mine.

**Ginga's room (Normal P.O.V.)**

The redhead stripped his clothes off and let them hit the floor. He panted and seemed to be running a fever, "Why do I feel so hot? Maybe it was something I ate at that party."

He got into bed and rested peacefully under the covers. Having his back touch the soft mattress was pure bliss. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Just then Madoka knocked on his door, "Ginga?" she let herself in, "I brought you some water if you.." she noticed Ginga's clothes were scattered on the floor and that he was most-likely sleeping naked.

The little brunette blushed heavily and closed the door behind her. She carefully picked up Ginga's clothes and folded them into neat squares.

She placed them on the nightstand beside the bed. She could see Ginga's naked shoulders as he slept.

Madoka blushed more and pulled the covers so Ginga was covered all the way up to his chin. She sighed in relief and left the room blushing redder, "Uhh..g-get plenty of rest, okay?"

"Zzzz..Zzzz.." the redhead continued to sleep unaware of her presence.

Madoka left Ginga's room and went to her own for the night. As she left, Kyoya appeared.

The lioness teen opened Ginga's door and walked in, "Hmph, finally I made it." He closed and locked the door right behind him, "Typical Madoka, forgetting to lock the doors."

He kicked his brown shoes off and walked around in his socks. He stripped his green jacket and silver chain off so his movements could not be heard.

The lioness teen approached his prey's bed, "Ginga~" he hovered over his prey.

"Zzzz..Zzzz..mm" he continued to sleep.

"Wake uuup." He pinched Ginga's cheek.

The redhead drooled a little and groaned, "Guueeehh.."

Kyoya let go and sighed, "Hn, he's out cold. Maybe it's the drug's new side-effect." He then noticed Ginga's clothes on the night stand, "Huh? ..then" he pulled the covers up to see Ginga's body.

The redhead lied there peacefully with all his naked glory. Kyoya's face blushed red at the sight, it gave him a shock, _'Why is he naked?!'_ he swallowed hard, _'Oh well, this just makes my job easier.'_

Kyoya got on top of Ginga, making the bed creak a little. He seductively licked his lips, "Thanks for the meal, Ginga."

Kyoya kissed Ginga's neck and licked there. The redhead responded right away and flinched., "Nnn!"

Kyoya's tongue trailed up Ginga's neck and he panted against it. The predator savored every bit of his prey and continued to lick his neck.

The sleeping redhead let out small groans of pleasure. Kyoya sucked on the redhead's neck and Ginga cried out more, "Aaahh-haaa!"

Kyoya stopped licking and a faded hickey was made, _'That's odd, I didn't even try. Yet he's moaning so loud.' _Kyoya topped the redhead more to examine his body better.

He traced his fingers over Ginga's cheek, to his neck, and slowly to his chest. Ginga shivered in pleasure as he slept, "Mmnn!"

"That drug has made his entire body a sweet spot." Kyoya chuckled darkly to himself, "Heh, this is going to be fun."

The lioness teen was looking forward to toying with Ginga in his sleep. Kyoya worked his way down to Ginga's chest. He touched one of Ginga's nipples causing the redhead to wince.

His beastly tongue licked over it and he and he sucked on it. The redhead began moaning again, "Aaahh!" his body squirmed underneath Kyoya and his skin trembled.

Kyoya continued to suck until he moved onto the other nipple, _'As expected of Ginga, he's perfect. Maybe even too perfect.. No, I have to stay focus. I'm only here to toy with him.'_

Kyoya continued to tease Ginga's body. The redhead let out more loud moans over his simplest touches. The lioness teen struggled to fight back his urges.

He was supposed to do it nice and slow just to mess with the redhead, but now he was struggling to control himself from devouring his prey in one gulp.

Kyoya bit one of Ginga's nipples, "Nn!"

"Aaaaahh, nnnaa!" the redhead jolted and his hips bucked some.

'_Calm down, calm down, calm down..'_ Kyoya stopped biting and licked the nipple.

The redhead panted and moaned underneath him. The lioness teen got up some to see Ginga's face. The redhead's face was blushing and he panted slowly as he slept, "Haa..haa..haa.."

Kyoya's heart pounded hard in his chest. Ginga's lips looked so tempting. He wanted to kiss him so badly, _'Dammit! What am I thinking?! I'm supposed to be in control, I can't just..just..'_

The redhead was sweaty and sporting and erection, "Nnnmmm.."

'_Fuck it..'_ he couldn't wait anymore. He nuzzled into Ginga's neck and savored his scent, "Smells so good.." he toyed with the redhead's red side bangs, "Hair is so soft.."

The hungry lion teen went down to Ginga's skin leaving a trail of kisses from his chest to his stomach. He loved the feel of Ginga's skin and his sweet voice.

He licked Ginga's stomach and his hands gripped Ginga's hips. He gave them a squeeze enjoying his curvy body, _'Dammit, this is all your fault Ginga for being so damn cute!'_ "Haa, why are you so soft..Ginga.." he panted.

The redhead moaned more, "Nnnnyaaahaa! Haaa!" his head tossed to one side.

Kyoya went down lower, _'Ahh..'_ he separated Ginga's legs, _'Ginga's special place..'_ he panted at the erection.

It was twitching and dripping with pre-cum. Kyoya's nose picked up the sexual scent right away.

He gripped Ginga's erection and began licking up the shaft, "Sso good.. Haa..this musky scent, I love it." He drooled and sucked on it, _'He tastes sooo good~'_

Kyoya continued to suckle away on Ginga's privates. The redhead moaned loudly in his sleep, "AaaaAHH! HHaaahh, n-no, HHyyaah!"

Kyoya continued to move his head in a bobbing motion. He wanted Ginga to cum in his mouth again and taste his seed again.

"MMmmhh..mmhh.." he panted as he sucked inhaling Ginga's scent as he sucked, _'Ginga.. Ginga.. Ginga..!'_

Suddenly the redhead shivered in pleasure, "AAAAAAHHH!" His hips jolted in his sleep.

Kyoya felt a rush of Ginga's cum fill his mouth, "Nnn!" he stopped sucking and it filled his mouth. He swallowed more, bit by bit each time it filled.

Once Ginga's body calmed down, Kyoya took his erection out of his mouth. The lioness teen panted and some of Ginga's cum dribbled off of his tongue along with some saliva.

Kyoya slurped it back up and swallowed it up, "Ginga's cum..Mmnn.."

Ginga was still fast asleep underneath him. He had drooled some on his pillow and his body had formed beads of sweat. His erection was still wide awake and it twitched.

Kyoya smirked, "Good, even after cumming you still want more."

The lioness teen resumed messing with the redhead's defenseless body.

Kyoya went lower on Ginga's privates and found his entrance, "Ginga's boy pussy.." he spread it with his fingers, "It's pretty and pink..hn, for a boy. Let's see if that training paid off."

He sucked on three of his fingers. He inserted them in and out of his mouth until they were coated with his drool. He inserted one finger into Ginga.

The redhead groaned, "Mmmnn!"

Kyoya inserted it in and out, _'Just one finger is enough to make him moan? I need to make more of this drug.'_ Kyoya continued to thrust his finger in.

Ginga's erection twitched in response and his privates were getting wetter. Kyoya moved his finger around to help loosen up Ginga's walls.

"That should do it, one more." The lioness teen slipped in a second finger.

"AAH!" Ginga's hips jolted up again.

Kyoya thrusted in his two fingers and scissored the redhead's entrance. He could feel his walls quivering with pleasure and dripping with wetness.

The lioness teen noticed Ginga's penis was twitching more. He smirked, "So cute he wants to cum so badly."

The redhead let out whiny moans, "AaaHH, Hhhii! Hyyaaa! Aaahh!"

Kyoya's mouth was watering with drool, "Haa..hha.." he thrusted his fingers faster trying to ignore his urges and desires.

Ginga's legs squirmed and his hands gripped hard on the bed sheets. The lioness teen swallowed hard and couldn't take it anymore.

He sucked on Ginga's erection again as he thrusted in his fingers, "Mmnn! Nnn! MmMM!"

"HHAAAAAHH! AAAH! AAH!" Ginga moaned loudly in his sleep.

Kyoya's fingers felt good to Ginga's hole and his penis was heating up. Everything made the redhead's body heat up and melt with lust.

The lioness teen continued to taste his prey and pleasure him until he was ready.

'_I wonder if I should add a third one now?'_ he thought as he sucked. Kyoya slipped in a third finger and Ginga's hole dripped and stretched more.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" the redhead jolted in pleasure and drool dribbled down his chin.

"MMnn!" Kyoya could feel Ginga cumming again in his mouth.

The redhead's seed filled his mouth and some dribbled down his chin. The boy's love juices excited the lioness teen and made him crave more of Ginga's body.

Kyoya stopped sucking and had to take it out again. The redhead was still cumming so some ended up on Kyoya's face and Ginga's stomach.

The lioness teen panted with excitement and licked it off his face, "Hhnnn, Ginga's love juices. He's just about ready.."

"Nnnn.. h-huh? What happened?" the redhead groaned as his golden eyes opened.

Kyoya was even more excited that Ginga finally woke up. The redhead tried to sit up some on his elbows. His eyes fixed some in the dark and he spotted Kyoya between his legs right away.

The redhead's eyes went wide in horror, "AAAAAAAAHHH!"

"I see you're up, and loud as ever."

"What are you doing?!" Ginga noticed cum on his stomach, "What did you do while I was asleep?!" he scooted backwards trying to pull away from Kyoya.

The lioness teen gripped Ginga's hips, so the redhead wasn't going anywhere, "I was studying your body."

Ginga growled, "I was asleep Kyoya! You're sick! I can't believe you'd-" Kyoya thrusted his three fingers that were still inside of Ginga, "HHHyyaaahh!"

"Hehe.. Get mad all you want. I know your body enjoyed this. Look?" Kyoya wiggled his fingers around inside the redhead.

"HHHaaaahh! St-Stop! AaaaaAAAHH! Wh-Why does it- AaaHH!" Ginga cried out and moaned.

"Feels good, doesn't it. And look how hard you are again." He gripped Ginga's erection.

"N-Nnnoo! AaaAAAAHH! Don't touch i-iiit! HHHAAAAHH!" The redhead moaned and drooled in pleasure.

"Hn, you call me a sick pervert but you came several times while you slept. I know all your weak points now." Kyoya smirked, "Your ears, your nipples, and your boy pussy feel the best, don't they?"

Ginga blushed red, "Stop calling it that!"

"Fine, your _entrance_ feels good, doesn't it? Each time my fingers went inside you you'd moan louder and show more reactions."

"N-Noo! Stoooopp! AAAaaaHH!" Ginga shivered.

"You're gonna cum again?" Kyoya smirked.

"No!" Ginga forced himself to hold it down, "I w-won't cum! Nnnn!"

The redhead struggled to resist Kyoya and this excited to lioness teen even more, he wanted to make Ginga cum no matter what. Just once more and he'd be too weak for what was coming next.

"I won't let you hold it in so easily." He stopped stroking Ginga's erection and kept thrusting in his fingers.

The redhead became teary eyed as it hurt to hold back his climax. His entrance was dripping with love juices and squelching noises could be heard from each injection.

"ST-Stoop, aaahh, don- Kyoya!" Ginga gripped the sheets tightly, "Don't' t-touch me you, aaahhh, molester!"

Kyoya chuckled as Ginga struggled, "Then why are you getting wet from being touched by a molester's hands?"

"I-I..AAaahh, y-you jerrrkk! Aaahhaa!" Ginga drooled and moaned. His body was close to cumming again and his defense was getting weaker.

"You're going to cum whether you like it or not." Kyoya leant down to Ginga's neck, "I know your weak points now, remember?"

Ginga gasped in fear, "Wha- NO, KYOYA DON'T!"

The lioness teen smirked and bit Ginga's neck, "Hn"

"NNNOOO, I C-CAN'T ANYMORE- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the redhead's cum shot out of his erection and it twitched a lot.

Kyoya continued to bite on his neck until he was sure it all came out. The redhead trembled underneath him, and then he settled down. Kyoya could hear Ginga sniffle and cry silently.

He released the bite and got off of him. The redhead's eyes were hazy with pleasure and he panted and sweated after cumming again.

Kyoya pulled his fingers out, "You squirted out a lot. Hn, and you said you didn't want it."

"I..don't. Haaa..hhaa.." Ginga knew something wasn't right, "What's going on? My body feels strange."

Kyoya smirked and explained, "It seems that drug I used on you is really effective, isn't it?'

"A-Another drug?!"

"This one isn't like the others. This one is the best. It's so powerful it'd even make an innocent virgin like you crave sex." Kyoya poked Ginga's re-awakening erection, "See how powerful it is?"

"H-Huh?!" Ginga stared at how he was already hard again after so much release, "Why am I still-?"

"It seems cumming from fingers isn't enough for you anymore. But I have something that will make you feel even better than you did before." Kyoya began undoing his tan pants.

Ginga panted, "Something.. better?"

"Here," Kyoya pulled his pants down some so Ginga could see his hard cock, "it's all yours tonight. Let's become one Ginga." He lifted Ginga's hips up some off the bed.

"O-One?!" the redhead blushed bright red at it, "Haa..hhhaa..I-I .."

Kyoya smirked and rubbed it against Ginga's hole, "Heh, see? You want it. You're lusting after my cock already Ginga." He teased.

"I-I'm nnot, stop rubbing iiit! Aaaahh!" the redhead covered his mouth to prevent moans from coming out, "I d-don't want it! AaaaHH!"

"That's not what your body is saying. I can feel how hot your entrance is getting, it wants me inside, doesn't it?" Kyoya gripped Ginga tightly and began putting more force against the hole, "Allow me.."

The redhead stared in horror as Kyoya began trying to put it in, "NO! DON'T, NNN! IT'LL HURT! IT'LL NEVER FIT!"

Kyoya smirked with delight as Ginga panicked underneath him, "It will, watch.." he pushed his hips more and Ginga's hole began swallowing the head.

With another hard push Kyoya forced his way into Ginga's entrance, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAA!" the redhead moaned loudly as his virginity was taken away.

"NNnn, so tight." Kyoya looked down to see for himself. He chuckled, "See, it went in Ginga. I'm finally one with you."

Ginga could see Kyoya inside him, his eyes grew wide with fear, "N-No..impossible! No more!"

The lioness teen noticed Ginga was bleeding a little bit, _'Oh, he really was a virgin. Hn, that means I'm his first. He really is all mine now.'_ He smirked to himself and began moving.

"HHHaaa! W-Wait, don't move! NNN it hurts!" the redhead trembled and moaned.

"It'll feel good real soon, bear with it." Kyoya moved his hips more and they slapped into Ginga's as he thrusted.

"Ahh! AAHH! Aaahh! Ah! Ah!" Ginga moaned more as the lioness teen moved inside him.

Kyoya's cock slammed rapidly into his sensitive insides. His quivering entrance tingled each time Kyoya entered him.

The redhead's pain quickly turned into pleasure as the sex frenzy continued. His body craved more of Kyoya inside him, but he fought his desires and tried to hold on to reason.

"Are you still trying to hold it in? Hn, it's impossible Ginga, it's written all over your face that you wanted this all along." Kyoya taunted.

"I-IIiit's nooot! Aaaahh! Hhaa! AH! AAH!" Ginga moaned and panted and the bed creaked and their hips continued to slap into each other.

The lioness teen panted as he thrusted, _'What am I doing? I'm raping my rival..and it actually feels good. I only meant to tease him, yet..'_ Kyoya's mind was getting hazy.

"AAAaahh! KYYYOYAAHH! Stop moving! SStop!" Ginga cried and begged. His body clenched up some and his grip on the sheets tightened.

"HnnnNN! It's so tight now!" Kyoya moaned more as he thrusted, _'It's like he's sucking me in on each thrust. This feels..amazing. I can't take it anymore.'_ "Ginga!"

Kyoya's hands massaged Ginga's chest and toyed with his pink buds.

"Hyyaaahhh aah ah! St-Stop, not my nipples! NNyyooo!" Ginga squirmed and moaned.

Kyoya thrusted faster, "Haaa, man I can't stand it. You're so cute Ginga! Your voice, those expressions! I love it!"

"H-Huh?!" Ginga blushed redder.

Kyoya kissed his mouth and his tongue dominated the redhead's mouth. His tongue lashed at Ginga's and roamed his caverns.

The redhead let out more moans as they kissed. Kyoya's thrusts sped up as he was enjoying the feel of Ginga's virgin ass.

"MMnn! Aah! Mm! Mmm!" the redhead's erection throbbed some, "Kyo-wwaahh!"

Kyoya broke the kiss and a string of saliva was made, "Haa?"

"Hhaa! I-I'll cum again! HHaaa! Pull out! AaH!" Ginga cried.

Kyoya thrusted harder into him, "Yeah? Then go ahead; cum with me Ginga! I'm close too!"

Ginga panicked again, "Whaaa-?! N-No not inside me, p-pull out! Aaaahh! Aah! Ah!"

Both rivals felt no pain, only pleasure. Their heated bodies continued to collide into each other as they repeatedly became one.

The lioness beast was overjoyed that he was going to be Ginga's first and last partner. This wasn't the outcome he had hoped for, but if it meant dominating Ginga in something, then it was worth it.

The lioness teen was close to reaching climax and so was Ginga.

Ginga moaned loudly, "I-I CAN'T ANYMORE! Haaa I.. I'M CUMMINNNNG!" His milky cum shot out of his erection again

'_He's mine!'_ Kyoya groaned in pleasure, "NNNgh, c-cumming!" His essence hit inside the redhead's prostate.

Both rival moaned loudly as they relieved themselves. Kyoya panted for a while and then pulled out. Ginga rolled over to rest, some of Kyoya's cum leaked out of his entrance.

Kyoya's heart was still beating fast in his chest, _'What was that just now? I totally lost control while I was inside him. His entrance feels better than I thought it would. Could it be..?'_

He blushed more and his body shivered. His cock had reawakened again and he was getting hot. Kyoya stripped his black shirt off.

'_I see what this is. It all makes sense.'_ He looked back over to the redhead.

Ginga forced himself up by gripping the bed post. He managed to get up on all fours, "I have..to get out of here..but how?" he panted.

Kyoya snuck up behind him, "Where do you think you're going?"

The redhead gasped in fear, "Kyoya?! Aaahhaa!" he uttered a sudden moan.

Kyoya's hard-on rubbed against Ginga's hole again, "I'm not letting you get away. I'm still not satisfied..hhaa..hha"

The redhead could feel how hot it was pressing against him, "NNhh, w-we're doing it a-again?"

"Of course, remember the drug I used on you? I drunk some too. Isn't it great? Now I can do you all night long without getting tired." Kyoys put in more force and he put half of it in Ginga.

"AAAaaaahh! I-I don't want to do it again! Pl-Please, just stop! AAh! K-Kyoya! NNgh!"

The lioness teen ignored and forced the rest in, "There we go."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHA!" Ginga clawed into the bed post at how big it was, "HHaaa..hhaaa.."

"Aaah hhaa..so good Ginga. I can feel you sucking me in again." Kyoya's mouth watered and his body tingled, "I can't wait anymore, I want round 2 now!"

"NO! AAHH! AH! HHAA! AHAN!" Ginga moaned more as Kyoya thrusted more into him.

Kyoya's thrusts were harder and rougher than before. He loved the feel of Ginga's body and how in sync they were.

Ginga, on the other hand, wanted it to end. His body was in too much heat and the pleasure was making him lose his mind. The boy barely had any sanity left to hold onto.

Suddenly Kyoya hit deep within the redhead, "HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUHH!"

"What was that?" Kyoya panted as he thrusted.

"No!" Ginga moved forward closer to the bedpost, forcing Kyoya out some.

"Oh no ya don't," Kyoya moved closer and spooned Ginga, "don't you move your ass away from me!"

"AAAHHN! AAHN! NNO! NOT- THERE! AAHH!" Ginga moaned loudly and drooled.

His and Kyoya's body were connected together deeply and his cock was repeatedly hitting his deepest sweet spot. He could feel Kyoya's ragged breath hit his shoulder and ear as he thrusted.

"Aah, I see! This is your sweet spot, isn't it?" Kyoya smirked, "Well? I bet this feels good now huh?" he panted.

Ginga cried out and moaned, "NOO! I-IT'S NOT! AAHHN! AHH! STOP! MOV-ING!"

Kyoya was getting pissed off at this, "I'm not stopping until you admit it feels good!" Kyoya thrusted harder into Ginga.

The redhead tightened up more and his nails dug into the wooden bed post again. He was losing to pleasure and his body was sensitive was still over.

Kyoya's hands roamed his body and he smothered Ginga completely as they spooned against the bed post.

Kyoya panted and moaned more as he fucked the redhead, "HHaaa, haaa, hhaa, Gingaa-"

"Hyyaaahh! St-Stop! You're breathing too hard!" Ginga squirmed a little.

"Hm?" Kyoya noticed that Ginga's ear was red. He spoke in a ragged voice again, "Ginga.."

"HHHaaaahh! Stop it!"

He purposely whispered into the ear, "Did your ears become more sensitive too?"

"HHAAAAAHH! ST-STOP!"

Kyoya moaned into the ear more, "Gingaa, aaahh, Ginga, your insides feel amazing, you're really warm and tight."

"STOP I-IT! AH! AH! AH! DON'T SAY MY-NAME! AAAHH!" Ginga sobbed, "Why are you hic doing this to me Kyoya?" he hiccupped.

The lioness teen blushed some, "I'm not doing this because I like you, haaa, this is nothing but pointless mating. I just want to fill you up good and make you mine!" he smirked.

Ginga gasped a little when he felt Kyoya pumping his erection, "YAAAAHHH! D-DON'T TOUCH THAT! AH! AH! HHAAAH! KYOYA, IT'S TOO SENSITIVE!"

To have his erection stroked and ass being pounded into sent jittery pleasure to his tip. Ginga wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

"That's it, let every last drop out!" Kyoya smirked, _'He's so helpless it's perfect. He is __**my**__ toy, __**my**__ prey, __**my **__property!'_ he thought greedily.

His thrusts aimed harder and deeper as it stirred up Ginga's ass. Kyoya enjoying burying himself inside the boy and filling him with warmth.

Ginga was becoming dizzy with pleasure, "AAH! NO, DON'T! I DON'T WAN-NA CUM ANY-MORE AAAHH KYO-YA! AH! HHA! LET'S STOP- AAH! HHA! LET'S STOP NOOOW!"

"Hn, no way" he bit Ginga's ear lobe.

The redhead let out a moaning scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A lot of cum shot out of his erection as he moaned loudly. Kyoya cringed some as he came inside of Ginga again, "NNNNNNgghh!"

Ginga made a mess on the bed post and his cum dripped some. The cum Kyoya released in him again overflowed from his entrance.

Ginga's body tingled all over after cumming again.

The redhead panted and drooled, "I can't go on anymore.." he slumped down onto the bed.

Kyoya noticed how powerless the redhead was now. Kyoya placed one of Ginga's legs over his shoulder, "Don't think we're done yet."

"Please.. I'm begging you no more.." Ginga sobbed, "Everything feels weird..hhaa, the more you put it in, the more my head feels fuzzy. I'll go insane if I cum again."

'_He's just so cute, I want to do him again and again and again until there's nothing left but me inside him.'_ Kyoya smirked, "Okay, then let's go insane together."

He captured Ginga's lips and deepened it into a sexual kiss. Both rivals slipped into a night of endless mating and lust.

**Meanwhile. . .**

Benkei and Ginga's dad, Ryo, tucked Kenta and Yu in bed. Both boys were given medicine for their head and tummy aches.

"Phew, thank goodness it was nothing serious." Ryo sighed.

Benkei reassured, "You don't have to worry about Yu. He eats sweets all the time. And Kenta's a tough kid so he should be fine too."

Ryo chuckled, "Thank you for your help Benkei."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Aw shucks, it was nothing."

"I wish I could say the same about that friend of yours."

"Oh, you mean Kyoya?"

"Yeah, he just took off the minute I told him to stay with Hyoma. Geez, kids these days.."

"I wonder where Kyoya went.." Benkei shrugged, "Oh well, good night Mr. Ginga's dad."

Both went to their own rooms and the bladers slept peacefully that night. Well, most of them that is.

**(Hours Later. . .) Kyoya and Ginga**

Kyoya smirked in bed as Ginga rode him. The redhead enjoyed it now and was getting the hang of it.

He had his hands on Kyoya's abs as he moved himself up and down on Kyoya's cock, "Hahh! AAhn! Ah! Ha!"

The lioness teen felt turned on at the sight, _'He's all mine, body and everything.'_ "Alright Ginga, this is the last round. How is it?"

"It feels.. aahh..Aaahhnn" he moaned more when he got it all in again.

"Answer me and I'll reward you." Kyoya taunted.

"It feels..nnn.. It feels aaahhnn so g-good! I love it!" Ginga moaned and drooled. His golden eyes were hazy with lust and the drug was wearing off.

Kyoya sat up, "Good boy, I'll reward you from now on." He gripped Ginga's hips and began moving him.

The redhead gripped Kyoya's shoulders and let him move him, "Aahh! HHaa! G-Give me more~! AAAhh! Haa!"

"Oh, you want me that badly? Earlier you were begging me to pull out." Kyoya smirked, "Well, at least you're making progress. I'll give you as much as you want." He moved Ginga faster.

The redhead could feel Kyoya's cock hit his sweet spot in his prostate, "AAhn! AAHN! AAAHHAA! YES! M-MORE! AAAAHHHA!"

Kyoya noticed how wet Ginga was getting, _'This is like the seventh or either round. I lost count.. His entrance is really overflowing; this should be the last round.'_

"AAAahh! K-kYoyaa, I can't anymore! I'M GONNA CUM!" Ginga drooled.

Kyoya moved him faster, "Haa, me too, want it?"

"Y-YES! I WANT IT AAHH! DON'T PULL OUT! AAAHH HAAA! DO IT NOW! HAAAAAH HAAANNN!" Ginga moaned loudly and squeezed tightly on Kyoya.

The lioness teen groaned in pleasure and gripped tightly on Ginga's hips, "Hhhnnn!" his white essence filled the redhead again that night and dripped out a little from Ginga's entrance.

The redhead shivered and moaned with his tongue out, "Haaa..hhaaa.. sshhhoo gooood~" Suddenly he felt tired and lost consciousness.

The redhead's grips loosened and he rested on Kyoya. The lioness teen patted his back, "Ginga? Ginga?!"

The redhead snoozed against him, "ZZzzzzz..zzzzzz"

The lioness teen sighed, "I guess the drug finally wore off. Good." He carefully pulled out of the redhead. His cum flowed out of the redhead, "Made a mess.. oh well." It pleased him that he got to mark what was rightfully his.

Kyoya tucked Ginga in under the covers.

The lioness teen slipped his tan pants on and joined him in bed. He made sure he and Ginga slept on two separate pillows. They weren't lovers, just S&M partners.

Ginga slept on one pillow facing Kyoya. His lips were parted and the edges of his eyes were a little pink from crying so much.

Kyoya stared at him as he slept, _'We did it, the training is complete. I can dominate Ginga whenever I want to now. Still though, having sex with Ginga felt way better than I thought it would.'_

The lioness teen was confused now. He went through all of that trouble, but for what exactly? What did he want to do to Ginga? And why?

'_Oh well, at least his sleeping face is nice.'_ Kyoya closed his eyes and relaxed against the bed.

It was peaceful that he and Ginga could have alone time in a warm bed together. Just then, it was all interrupted.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Giiiingaaa! You up? It's me, open the door!" it was Madoka

Kyoya slowly opened his blue eyes and growled, _'Ugh __**her**__ again, it's early in the morning. What does she want?!'_

"You must be feeling better in there. Come on, do some early morning shopping with me!"

Ginga mumbled, "Mmmnn.." and he frowned in his sleep.

'_That loud bitch is going to wake Ginga up!'_ Kyoya angrily got out of bed and slowly made his way to the door.

Madoka kept knocking loudly, "Hey Ginga! I know you hear me, now hurry and-!"

The door opened a crack and Kyoya stood there. His blue eyes glared angrily down at her. His face was tired and hearing her just made it worse.

"K-Kyoya? But this is Ginga's room-"

"Look, if you wake Ginga up.. I'm gonna hurt you." He threatened.

Madoka froze in place, "O-Oh..sorry. I'll just go now, bye." She backed away and then quickly ran off.

Kyoya closed the door and locked it. He walked back to the bed. He noticed the sun was rising out the window, _'Oh, we must've done it so much last night that we didn't realize it was morning.'_

The lioness teen got back in bed. Ginga was half-awake.

The redhead pushed himself up a little, "Kyo..ya.. mmm, who was it? Anything wrong?" his eyes were still closed.

Kyoya touched Ginga's shoulder and made him lie down again, "It was nothing, just go back to sleep."

"Okay.. mmm ZzzzZzzZZZZZzzz.." the redhead lied on his stomach as he slept.

Kyoya lied on his side and his heavy eyes closed, "Haa, much better. Just you and me..Ginga."

The lioness teen got some shut eye in order to get ready for his bey battle with Ryuga.

**To be Continued. . .**

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with work and school. Not to mention I haven't been getting enough sleep. I'm pretty dead tired at the moment..so yeah.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Review please.**

**-WonChan -_-**


End file.
